La Pequeña Nathalie
by alma de titan
Summary: Nathalie Sancoeur siempre había sido identificada como la mano derecha del gran diseñador Gabriel Agreste, compañera y maestra del joven modelo, y la persona que tenia todo bajo control en la gran mansión, pero que pasaría, si por culpa de un incidente ¿ella dejara de ser esa mujer que conocen?
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y producidos por Jeremy Zag y compañía.**

 **La historia es un producto de mi cabecita sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **LA PEQUEÑA NATHALIE**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Algo que tal vez nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza a Gabriel Agreste, era encontrarse allí sentado, como se hallaba en ese momento; suspiró por enésima vez en aquella hora, una simple hora que sentía como diez de ellas ¿Qué iba a saber que aquello acontecería? lo habría impedido si así pudiera

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Una sesión de último momento ¡último momento! Gabriel Agreste a veces le sacaba canas verdes a la pobre secretaria, cuyo dolor de cabeza era aquel estresante itinerario que debía acomodar, y claro, arruinar las ilusiones del pobre chico cuyo día libre debía ser cancelado. Suspiró sonoramente y dejó caer los hombros con pesadumbres, tenía que dirigirse a la escuela del joven modelo, sacarlo de sus dos últimas horas de clase, llevarlo al lugar acordado y ocupar su tiempo en diversas actividades, cuyo padre no considero un poco, y las colocó como si nada, como si la vida ajetreada del muchacho tuviera que estar más ajetreada.

Cuando estuvo una vez frente al gran edificio, el Collége Françoise Dupont, respiró hondamente, bajó del auto con tableta en mano y acomodó su traje; cuando se dirigía decidida a subir aquellos escalones, un pequeño cuerpo chocó contra sus pies, evitando su objetivo inicial; miró a aquella criatura con un poco de dulzura y le ayudó a levantarse

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Marianne!-gritó una mujer acercándose a ambas, por la forma en la que corría y veía a la chiquilla, se distinguía a leguas, que era su madre-Disculpe la intromisión señorita... ¡Marianne! por el amor de Dios, no me hagas preocupar-alegó entre dulce y fuerte la señora

-Lo siento mami-dijo con ternura, tomando con su manito el vuelo de su vestido

-Perdone señorita-se disculpó la mujer tomando la mano de la pequeña-Ya sabe cómo son los niños, 5 años y creen que pueden "devorarse" la vida-rió un tanto apenada

-Descuide, fue solo un pequeño accidente, son niños al fin de cuentas y es entendible, lo importante es que a la niña no le haya pasado nada-ambas mujeres miraron a la pequeña y ella negó con una sonrisa traviesa-Bien, si me disculpan, me retiro, permiso-declaró la azabache continuando su camino; sonrió cuando escuchó a sus espaldas un lo siento de la niña; recordaba con cariño su niñez, jugar con muñecas, dibujar y ser un "dolor de cabeza" para sus padres, cosas que normalmente hacían los niños y sobre todo, no preocupaciones, de ninguna especie ni índole, y en esa ocasión, cuyo trabajo se multiplicaba, y cuyo pesar proliferaba en la tristeza del chico cuando se enterase de sus nuevos deberes y la cancelación de sus planes previstos con sus amigos.

"Seria lindo volver a tener 5 años"

Pensó la mujer al ingresar a la edificación, y ahí, con una fuerte punzada sobre la cabeza, todo se había vuelto negro.

 **-INSTANTES ANTES DEL INCIDENTE-**

-Te apuesto a que no eres capaz de llegar-insistió, picando levemente la mejilla de la chica

-¿Me estas retando?-preguntó la adolescente con voz áspera.

Todos los presentes estaban pendientes de aquella "charla" que tenían los más competitivos de la clase. Le chien Kim y Kubdel Alix, eran bien conocidos por todos como "némesis" a la hora de presentar alguna prueba física, aunque las pruebas eran más conocidas como "retos de supervivencia" y "cuál es el mejor". Eran retos comunes que entre ambos se daban casi todo el tiempo, y que provocaban en sus compañeros una cierta emoción.

-Según mis cálculos, es un 50 % de probabilidad de que alguno de los dos gane-comentó Max Kanté acomodando un poco sus gafas, el dictamen estaba hecho, la emoción empezaba a colarse en todos los presentes, y la sonrisa de ambos competidores se ensanchó.

-Es una apuesta-aseguró Kim, con balón en mano, competidora y espectadores siguiéndole los talones. Todos se reunieron a las afueras del patio, aprovechando la hora libre que se les había dado por cuestión de una reunión de último momento entre los maestros.

Se ubicaron en uno de los pasillos, que daban vista frente a la canasta de baloncesto; el reto era simple, tratar de encestar el balón desde aquella distancia, y aunque todos sabían que era casi imposible, eso no lo hacía menos interesante de observar.

La primera en tratar de encestar era Alix, tomando distancia entre sus compañeros, y con unos cuantos redobles corrió y lanzo, provocando el asombro de casi todos los presentes; pues Kim, confiado, desmeritaba la distancia del tiro de la chica, que había alcanzado un considerable apartamiento entre el arco y el balón, pues este había logrado tocar la malla de la cesta.

-Supera esa Le Chien-dijo Alix confiada, cruzándose de brazos

-Eso lo veremos Kubdel-y haciendo lo mismo que la chica, tomó distancia entre sus compañeros, hizo redobles con el balón, corrió y lanzó, asombrando a todos; pues con toda su fuerza arrojó el balón tocando el borde del tablero, pues este lo sobrepaso, impresionándolos aún más, debido a que el balón no había dado en el blanco, pero si le había caído a alguien.

-¡Nathalie!-gritó el joven rubio corriendo hacia la susodicha, seguido de sus otros compañeros ¿ahora qué?

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Suspiró, de nuevo, miraba el reloj cada tanto con un poco de recelo, deseaba urgente que salieran de aquella sala y le dijeran que diablos estaba pasando, por qué tanta la demora ¡No era una cirugía por el amor de Dios! era una simple revisión ¿no era para tanto? ¿Verdad?

Se sentó nuevamente en la silla, cada tanto se levantaba y daba vueltas de un lado a otro, otro tanto lo dedicaba a sentarse, desordenar levemente su cabello y refunfuñar cada vez que miraba su reloj de mano

-Padre... -el llamado de su hijo le hizo levantar la mirada, el chico podría decirse que se veía igual al hombre frente a él; ansioso por saber el dictamen del médico, pues la espera, aunque apenas hayan transcurrido una hora con quince minutos, era demasiado eterna para los Agreste

-Mira padre, te he traído café-dijo el chico tratando de distraer a su agobiado padre, y claro, tratando de buscar con quién distraerse.

No desmeritaba las llamadas constantes de Nino y de los chicos, mostrando su apoyo y tratando de saber el estado de la secretaria, pero eso no era igual como el consuelo mutuo que se podían dar dos personas, cuando se trataba de alguien que consideraban especial e importante para ellos.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

El grito de Adrien Agreste había alertado a media escuela, y a los maestros que salieron de sus respectivas aulas para poder saber el motivo de aquel escándalo, los primeros en acercarse a los chicos de la clase del modelo, fueron el director Damocles y la señorita Bustier, que vieron con horror como el joven modelo llamaba al cuerpo inerte de la mujer. Se acercaron tratando de ayudar, alejando a los jóvenes entrometidos, dando espacio al cuerpo de la fémina, y tratando de calmar al modelo y a sus compañeros, cuyo estado, los hacía sospechar que ellos estaban involucrados en el incidente.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho a la ambulancia, pues, gracias a la intervención rápida de Alya, logró llamar en el momento que vio la situación en la que yacía la dama.

Con acompañamiento de la señorita Bustier dentro de la ambulancia, y pisándoles los talones el Gorila y Adrien desde el auto, el aludido se dio a la tarea de llamar a su padre y contarle la situación. Expulsó el poco aire que tenía, con los nervios de punta y esperando a que contestara, al oír respuesta al otro lado de la línea, le provocó un poco de nervios, pues en su estado, lo que menos quería era preocupar a su padre por medio de video llamada

-Eh...Padre...-la voz de Adrien se escuchaba entrecortada

-Adrien ¿dónde diablos están Nathalie y tú? me acabaron de llamar, avisando que todavía no han aparecido para realizar la sesión de fotos que se programó-dijo un tanto furioso el hombre a través del teléfono

-Padre no creo que podamos...-

-Adrien-interrumpió el hombre-Dense prisa, esa sesión de fotos es muy importante para la empresa y...-

-Padre...-intentó hablar el chico, pero nuevamente lo interrumpe el diseñador

-No interrumpas Adrien, sabes lo que te he dicho respecto a interrumpir...-

-¡Nathalie esta grave en el hospital!-gritó el modelo dejando mudo a su padre, pues no se escuchaba sonido alguno a través de la línea-¿Padre?-

-¿Cómo que está en el hospital? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde sucedió? ¿Tu estas bien?-

-Padre... yo estoy bien, pero no sé Nathalie... la vi muy mal, por favor solo ven-rogó el chico

-¿Qué hospital?-preguntó

-Saint-Louis-

-Ya estoy yendo para allá-declaró el hombre colgando el teléfono

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Miró a su padre de soslayo, ambos no habían tomado mucho de aquel líquido espeso que tenían en mano, estaban demasiado preocupados por saber el estado de Nathalie como para querer tomar o comer algo, pero lo hacían para no preocupar al otro, y para disipar aquellos nervios que en ellos se instalaban.

-¿Familiares de Nathalie Sancoeur?-al oír el llamado del doctor los hombres se dirigieron hacia el señor de bata blanca

-¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?-preguntó el mayor con voz preocupada

-Pues físicamente, la señorita no presenta más que uno que otro moretón provocado por el golpe, pero mentalmente...-miro al modelo y al diseñador intercaladamente

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?-insistió el chico, el doctor los miró y suspiró, cerrando la tabla con el informe de la mujer

-Quiero que tomen esto con calma, puede ser un tanto duro para ambos, y hasta ahora desconocemos el motivo de su estado, pero podemos darle un tratamiento, tratar de que se recupere, y logre volver algún día a su "vida cotidiana"-los hombres empezaron a preocuparse ¿tratamiento? ¿No saben que tiene? esas eran algunas preguntas que se pasaban por la cabeza de los Agreste, pero, al ver que el doctor los llamaba con la mano, invitándolos a entrar a la sala, fue cuando cayeron en cuenta a lo que se refería

-Hola pequeñita, mira, han venido a verte-dijo el doctor con total ternura como si tratase con un pequeño niño.

Allí sentada, con el cabello suelto, sin zapatos ni anteojos, se hallaba Nathalie Sancoeur, sacudiendo los pies de arriba abajo meciéndolos

-Hola-saludó tímidamente con la mano, llamando la atención de los Agreste

-Dime pequeñita, cómo te llamas y cuántos años tienes-dijo el doctor dando paso a padre e hijo

-Soy Nathalie y tengo 5 años-dijo risueña la mujer, provocando preocupación al médico, no por el hecho del comportamiento de la mujer, sino a lo lívidos que se pusieron los Agreste.

Esto se ponía interesante.

 **Hola mis queridísimos lectores que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta ocurrente historia, pido mil disculpas pues hace tiempo que no escribo una historia y me encuentro un tanto oxidada.**

 **Esta idea se me pasó por la cabeza hace unas cuantas semanas, y después de leer y releer, decidí de una vez por todas subirla, esperando a que la disfruten.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, opiniones e ideas, como hace tiempos que no escribo se me hace importante sus comentarios, y como también es mi primer fic sobre esta serie, quiero toda su sinceridad respecto al capítulo.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	2. capitulo 1:Llegada a la mansión

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y producidos por Jeremy Zag y compañía.**

 **La historia es un producto de mi cabecita sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **LA PEQUEÑA NATHALIE**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: LLEGADA A LA MANSIÓN**

Cuando Gabriel Agreste abrió la gran puerta de su mansión y dio paso a los presentes, fue la primera vez que vio los ojos brillantes de su secretaria llenos de ilusión y asombro

-¿Voy a vivir aquí?-preguntó suavemente la mujer azabache, señalándose con un dedo, su cabello suelto y sin sus anteojos le daba un toque de inocencia

-Si Nathalie, esta es tu nueva casa-respondió Adrien con una sonrisa dulce

La mujer miró a sus acompañantes, a cada uno de ellos, sonrió y comenzó a saltar mientras aplaudía risueña

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Una casa nueva!-gritó girando en su eje

Para todos era una gran sorpresa ver a la mujer impasible siendo tan expresiva, pero, dada su situación la dejaron ser y era... divertido, como toda una niña sin duda.

Miraron la escena un tanto conmovidos hasta que... La azabache daba pequeños brinquitos mientras halaba su blusa para abajo, y con un puchero miraba a Gabriel un tanto suplicante.

-Eh... ¿Nathalie?-preguntó el hombre al ver su expresión

-Baño... ¡Baño!-gritó la mujer espabilando al hombre

-¿Baño? ¡Si el baño! está...-su idea era solo indicarle la dirección de este, pero al sentir la mano de la "pequeña" tomando la suya, comprendió que debía guiarla personalmente.

"Es de nuevo una niña" pensó

Suspiró quedamente, y con mejillas rojas se dispuso a guiarla al baño más cercano.

Adrien rió al ver a su padre totalmente apenado, era sin duda la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado.

-Entonces... ¿ahora debes cuidar a una "niña"?-hablo Plagg una vez que Gabriel y Nathalie se retiraron del lugar, enmarcando con sus pequeños bracitos la palabra niña en el contexto

-Supongo que oíste al doctor... su condición es indefinida, el cerebro es muy complejo y no pueden saber que provocó en ella tal condición, así que tenemos que esperar a ver qué sucede, aunque cada 3 días hay que ir a un terapeuta de lenguaje, no sabemos realmente como solucionarlo pero aspiran que sea por poco tiempo... Y yo también, no quiero que Nathalie quede convertida en una niña para siempre-dijo el joven rubio triste, ya bastante tenía con perder una madre como para perder a su mamá sustituta, porque aunque fuera una empleada de su padre, hubo ocasiones en las que se comportó como toda una mamá, dejando de lado su oficio preocupándose por su integridad.

Salió de la mansión deseándole mentalmente suerte a su padre, lo único que esperaba es que le fuera bien en su proeza.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y se acercó al auto estacionado a las afueras de la gran casa. Subió al vehículo y miró al chofer a través del retrovisor, y supo, aunque no dijera nada, que estaba realmente preocupado por la mujer

-Descuida, ella estará bien, todos nos haremos cargo para que lo esté-le consoló el joven tocando el hombro del gran hombre -Ahora vayamos a la casa de Nathalie, tenemos que recoger sus cosas personales-le dijo un tanto más motivado para poder consolarle; asintió a la orden del chico y con la dirección que ya sabía de memoria se dirigieron a la casa de la mujer

Miraron la cajonera como una gran odisea, allí, delante de ellos, estaba aquello a lo que en todo el día, no se les había pasado por la cabeza y hasta ahora notaban. Ambos, Adrien y gorila se miraban y luego a la cajonera ¿quién se atrevería a abrir y tomar aquellas prendas tan íntimas y privadas de Nathalie? ¿Quién sería aquel "héroe" que se tomaría tal atrevimiento? de algo estaban seguros, ambos querían y respetaban a la mujer, que desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba con ellos como un pilar, y esto, aunque fuera una violación a su privacidad, era algo necesario para poder vivir en su hogar temporal

-Bien-dijo Adrien después de un rato pensando que hacer-Tomamos la maleta, la abrimos sobre la cama, y entre ambos-señaló el cajón-lo tomamos y desechamos sobre la maleta, la cerramos rápidamente, evitamos mirar y todo listo ¿va?-el hombre vio al chiquillo por unos segundos y asintió, era el plan "perfecto" y era mejor eso que nada.

Contaron hasta tres, y abriendo rápidamente el cajón, lo sacaron del peinador y rápidamente la esparcieron sobre la maleta, y aunque su plan no fuera el más apto, pues muchas de aquella lencería terminaron fuera del equipaje, tan sólo tuvieron tiempo de recogerlas mirando a direcciones opuestas y cerrando rápidamente aquel maletín. Soltaron todo el aire contenido, sorprendiéndose un poco de haberla retenido, pero aquel acto "vil" que cometieron, como seres inocentes que se sentían, no era menos que bochornoso, y aspiraban a largo plazo, que aquel plan funcionara sin problema alguno.

Dejaron las maletas donde el diseñador les había indicado; en la nueva habitación de Nathalie, a mano derecha, a dos habitaciones de la de Adrien, era un poco pequeña comparada a la habitación de los hombres Agreste, pero era un poco más grande que la habitación que tenía Nathalie en su departamento, y aunque esta fuera una simple habitación de visitas, si la decoraban en colores pastel y le daban un toque más femenino, todo estaría listo para ella.

-Bien padre, estas son todas las maletas, y si nos disculpas debemos retirarnos, tengo practica de esgrima-dijo Adrien, haciendo una leve reverencia tratando de evitar aquel tema vergonzoso

-¿Practica de esgrima en estos momentos?-preguntó un tanto indignado el diseñador, pues su molestia se daba en la falta de respeto que se daba en aquel caso de emergencia.

-Lo sé padre, pero ya sabes, el deber llama y sé que no quieres que mi promedio en las clases extracurriculares bajen, ya sabes… como somos Agreste…-detuvo la perorata del chico con una mano y dio señal para que se retiraran, sin sospechar que ambos hombres, habían planeado tal palabrerío para convencer al Agreste mayor y salir de bochornosa situación.

Una vez solo suspiró, la mujer en aquel momento se hallaba en el baño tomando una ducha en la tina, mientras jugaba con algunos muñecos de hule.

El hombre en cierto modo agradeció aquel silencio que se hallaba en la habitación, el caos que había sido aquel accidente era algo inesperado que arruinaba todos sus planes, desde ser Hawk Moth a ser diseñador, y ese tiempo perdido era algo que no le agradaba.

Tomó la primera maleta que vio para poder situar su ropa; al abrirla tan sólo halló un montón de prendas indefinidas, al agarrar la primera prenda para poder saber que era, lo único que provocó fue volver aquella pequeña tela a su sitio, cerrando la valija con fuerza, ardiéndole el rostro.

Pues aquella travesía a la que tenía que cruzar, apenas era el inicio del caos total, aunque fuera diseñador y hubiese compartido con su esposa en algún momento aquellas efímeras y gustosas intimidades, no podía evitar avergonzarse con aquello, pues lo que había tomado era una diminuta tanga, que de seguro, en algún punto de su vida lo recordaría con total pudor.

 **Cortito pero con mucho cariño. Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí Alma reportándose con el segundo capítulo de esta peculiar historia.**

 **Karen Agreste: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! No sabía cómo iba a tomar el público la idea de Nathalie siendo pequeña pero ¡aquí esta! Y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, porque esto es solo el inicio de la aventura que pasaran en la gran mansión.**

 **Neko Lila: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que este capítulo te de una leve idea de cómo será la vida de los Agreste con una peculiar chiquilla en el hogar, espero y disfrutes de estas ideas que pasan por mi cabeza.**

 **Mihael Kuro Usagi: Y espero no hayas tenido que esperar tanto, sé que es un poco corto pero aspiro que te des una idea de cómo serán las cosas en la casa Agreste, ya llegó la primera hazaña y van a seguir muchas más de eso seguro.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, propuestas, preguntas o corrección con respecto a la ortografía, signos de puntuación y demás, espero y lo disfruten.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Encuentro con un Dios

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y producidos por Jeremy Zag y compañía.**

 **La historia es un producto de mi cabecita sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **LA PEQUEÑA NATHALIE**

 **CAPÍTULO 2: ENCUENTRO CON UN DIOS**

Esa mañana en particular era lo más común, casi todos los habitantes de la casa Agreste dormitaban, pues una cabellera negro-azulada se deslizaba ágilmente de habitación en habitación, saltando y riendo, curioseando como un pequeño gato.

Entró sigilosamente en la habitación del Agreste menor, a gatas fue bajando las pequeñas escalinatas y siguió su recorrido hasta la cama del chico. El pobre estaba completamente dormido, agotado física y mentalmente debido a la noche anterior. Luego de la "clase de esgrima" y de un breve discurso de su padre sobre el apoyo a la familia ante todo (ya sospechaba brevemente el porqué de sus palabras) la situación, era remontado en la noche anterior, pues entre las prendas de la mujer, las únicas pijamas que portaba o que sólo Adrien tomó, eran pijamas de satín y seda, estilos femeninos diseñados para un propósito más maduro como el dormir, pero ahora, siendo una supuesta niña, lo que tenían a mano no les servía y eso los llevó a improvisar, haciéndole vestir un pantalón de Gabriel y una camiseta de hockey de Adrien, y aunque tuvieron que dejar de lado el hecho, de que la mujer ahora no tenía la información de usar un sostén, y que el frio de la noche después de una ducha provocara el alce de sus botones, dando estragos internos entre los hombres.

Dejando ese hecho de lado, y haciendo caso omiso a aquel detalle tan comprometedor, tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para entretenerla y agotarla, cuyo esfuerzo duró hasta pasadas las 11:30 pm, donde, después de un cuento para dormir cayó profunda en brazos de Morfeo.

Ahora, siendo pasadas las 6:30 am, y el chico profundamente dormido, no notaba aquella batalla de miradas que el pequeño kwami y la mujer compartían, pues, aunque disfrutara de ver el sufrimiento ajeno y se riera del chico por la manada de estupideces que tuvo que realizar para hacer dormir a la hora pequeña niña, en esos instantes, donde su vida y la identidad secreta de su portador peligraban, era ahora que rogaba a todo lo sagrado y a los quesos del mundo, que lo ayudaran ante aquella situación ¿que pasaría si...?

-Un gatito...-susurró la mujer frente suyo, formándosele una sonrisa risueña, mientras su dedo trabajaba en consentir al pequeño ser, acariciándole la cabeza, provocando unos suaves ronroneos

-Lindo gatito-decía entretenida e ilusionada la azabache. Plagg respiró aliviado, la ventaja de la ahora reducida mentalidad de Nathalie, tan sólo le daba puntos para sobrevivir ante aquella metida de pata que ahora era vivir con la secretaria, pero luego de unas insistentes caricias bajo su mentón, le dio una idea tan "fantástica" según los términos de su pensamiento, que eso lo hizo sonreír de pura dicha.

Levitó levemente dejando en suspenso las agradables caricias de la mayor, haciendo alusión de su pequeña forma y de sus ojitos color neón, provocando asombro en la presente.

-¿Gatito?-preguntó impresionada, tratando de saber sino era producto de su gran imaginación.

-¡Yo soy el Dios gato!-expreso el minino, con un tono de voz que no llegara a despertar al chico-Y tu...-señaló a la presente-Hoy tienes la fortuna de ver mi forma majestuosa-alzó su barbilla y sus bracitos para dar un poco más de "divinidad" a sus palabras.

-¿Dios gato?-ladeó la mayor la cabeza, tratando de comprender la información dada

-Si pequeña, yo soy el Dios gato que protege esta mansión, pero ¡tú! chiquilla, me has descubierto, pues aunque sea poderoso tengo una debilidad... y son los niños y ¡sufro!-cayó lentamente con algo de dramatismo, colocando una patita sobre su cabeza.

-¡No gatito! ¡No sufras!-suplicó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Paso # 1 completado, mentalizó el kwami de la destrucción.

-¡Claro que sufro! mi identidad es algo secreto y nadie puede saberlo... ¡Pero tú! ¡Oh desgracia! ¡Muero!-tosió exageradamente preocupando aún más a la pobre que derramaba una que otra lágrima.

-Gatito... No mueras-hipó, Plagg abrió uno de sus ojos y sonrió de lado

-Pero aún hay algo que puedes hacer para que yo no sufra más...-la miró moribundo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hago?-prácticamente suplicó

-Tráeme... Camembert...-cayó "desmayado" el kwami

Nathalie se levantó con prisa y salió corriendo con rumbo a la cocina, haciendo recuento de cada habitación que Gabriel y Adrien le mostraron la noche anterior. Abrió de par en par la puerta del lugar asustando al chef que se sorprendió al verla.

-Señorita Nathalie ¿cómo...?-

-¡Camembert!-gritó una vez se acercó al rostro del hombre

-¿Camembert? ¡Oh sí! el joven Adrien tiene una dotación en la parte de arriba de la cajonera-señaló el hombre

Nathalie observó donde señalaba el hombre y presurosa subió a la mesada abriendo el gabinete. Sacó como pudo 3 rollos de aquel apestoso comestible retirándose con rapidez, sin importarle las palabras o las incógnitas que el chef presentaba.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación como pudo, su preocupación radicaba en encontrar al pequeño ser y que no hubiera muerto en su ausencia, pero al escuchar un –pssst- desde la parte de la poltrona, y al kwami sentado a orillas de este con su mejor cara de mártir. La mujer se acercó con pasos rápidos y puso sobre el sillón aquellas ruedas, expectante al actuar del ser moribundo. Plagg se moría por volar y devorar aquella suculencia, pero no era ingenuo, debía seguir los pasos de su plan, así que se arrastró sobre aquel sillón y comió lentamente; la mujer lo miraba expectante, con el corazón acelerado como si de una maratón se tratase.

Saboreó el queso y como arte de magia se hizo ovillo, voló y extendió su cuerpo, maravillando a la chiquilla que no pudo evitar saltar de dicha, pues el "Dios gato" estaba curado

-Chiquilla, como ser supremo y fantástico que soy te agradezco, has salvado mi vida, y has tenido la fortuna de verme en mi forma celestial, date por bien servida, si me disculpas seguiré comiendo, ahora, retírate-la mujer ladeó su cabeza sin comprender totalmente, se alegraba de que aquel Dios estuviera bien, de eso sin lugar a dudas, aunque bien, era osado y atrevido. Lo único que hizo fue retirarse sin rechistar, tal vez en otra ocasión tendría oportunidad de verlo, o de seguro la echo por el simple hecho de sentirse en peligro nuevamente

"cosas de Dioses" pensó

Recorrió el pasillo y bajó las escaleras, la preocupación por el Dios gato la dejó agotada y hambrienta, así que decidida acelero el paso para llegar a su objetivo: La cocina

Al bajar las escalinatas se sorprendió al ver al hombre de la cocina y al hombre robusto (como los diferenciaba ella) hablando en el living lo más silenciosos que podían callando de golpe al verla parada frente a ellos.

Ambos se miraron, luego la miraron a ella, se veía desaliñada, diferente, el chef miró de soslayo al guardaespaldas, esperando alguna palabra, pero este sólo asintió como si leyera sus pensamientos

-Hola chiquilla... Mi nombre es Gustav, el chef de esta gran casa-habló suave acercándose con lentitud, Nathalie lo miraba con detenimiento procesando aquella información... "Un chef... Si es un chef significa que cocina... Y si cocina quiere decir que me dará comida" pensó, ensanchó una sonrisa llamando la atención del hombre, pues era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa en aquella fría mujer.

-Señor Gustav ¿me daría helado por favor?-la petición sorprendió a los presentes ¿helado en horas de la mañana?

-Eh... Pequeñita yo no creo que...-

-Pero tengo hambre... Y quiero helado-su sonrisa se volvió la seriedad de siempre. El hombre la analizaba, tratando de explicarse el cambio repentino y pensó brevemente

-Pero el helado en la mañana provoca dolor estomacal y pienso que sabe más delicioso después del almuerzo, pero si quieres algo delicioso para el desayuno, te aconsejo comer unos panqueques con miel de maple y un picadillo de frutos rojos y jugo de naranja ¿te parece?-la dama lo miró en un silencio que se tornaba sepulcral a cada segundo, pero al sentir esa risa y calidez de ese rostro impasible, brevemente Gustav se sintió un tanto desorientado por el cambio de humor.

-¡Panqueques! ¡Panqueques! ¡Pan...!-su alegría desbordante fue interrumpida por un grito ensordecedor que se escuchó prácticamente por toda la mansion.

Los presentes extrañados miraron hacia las escaleras donde el joven Agreste hacia aparición con cabello desordenado, zapatos en mano y su mochila colgada del cuello

-Llego tarde, llego tarde-decía el chico bajando las escaleras y deteniéndose no más para ponerse sus zapatos a toda prisa

-Joven Agreste el desayuno...-hablo el chef viendo apurado al chico

-¡No puedo!-prácticamente grito peinándose con los dedos

Los 2 mayores se miraron, era la primera vez que lo veían tan atareado, bueno, en el sentido de llegar tarde a alguna parte sin estar lo suficientemente "estilizado", aunque entendían los motivos de aquel evento. Con todos los problemas que habían vivido el día anterior, era entendible que el chico olvidara colocar su alarma y sin Nathalie para ayudarle...

Nathalie lo veía un tanto divertida, el chiquillo que jugó con ella la noche anterior le era de gracia absoluta. Verlo en ese estado y notando un poco de crema dental untado en su cumbamba provocó instantáneamente el retumbar de su risa llamando la atención de todos.

-Tiene... Tiene...-señaló al rubio sin dejar de reír, los mayores repararon un poco al joven, al mirarlo detenidamente era entendible la risa de la pequeña

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-la dura voz de Gabriel Agreste desde las escaleras paralizó el cuerpo de los presentes... bueno... Nathalie tan solo lo veía risueña, con sus manos atrás de su espalda, balanceándose de atrás hacia delante como niña buena

-Eh... Padre yo...-comenzó el chico para disipar el ambiente tosco que se formo

-Adrien... Arréglate bien y limpia esa crema dental de tu cumbamba, desayuna que yo me encargo de llamar a tu escuela-los hombres lo vieron pasmados ¿Gabriel Agreste permitiendo que su hijo llegue tarde a algún lado? si Nathalie hubiera estado cuerda, de seguro estaría igual de impresionada que ellos, pero ella tan solo veía todo con una sonrisa divertida

-¿Que están mirando? ¡Muévanse!-gritó el diseñador espabilando a los hombres y Nathalie... Tan sólo siguió su camino hacia la cocina para asegurarse que sus panqueques fueran bien hechos.

 **Hola de nuevo a todos ustedes mis amadísimos lectores, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado**

 **Mihael Kuro Usagi: Espero que este capítulo te dé una breve idea de lo que será la vida de Gabriel con Nathalie, y esto se pondrá mejor, ya lo veras, porque lo de la vestimenta tan sólo es el principio de la tormenta.**

 **Thesunshine001: Estoy de acuerdo contigo y con Roy Mustang, no existe plan perfecto, pero a medidas desesperadas soluciones igual de desesperadas, y por lo mismo fracasaron en atinar completamente el contenido del cajón sobre la maleta.**

 **Guest 1: Y se pondrá cada vez más interesante, haré arder al mundo, sí que sí.**

 **Guest 2: Gracias, dudaba mucho en subir esta historia, como no es una historia MarinetteXAdrien lo pensé seriamente y me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué no? Y así es como salió esto.**

 **Mimi: Espero no hayas esperado mucho, y que te guste el trama por el que lo estoy llevando.**

 **Carolatavs:** **Muito obrigado por me ler, não achei que fosse tão longe, espero que gostem deste capítulo e que gostem.**

 **postscript: Seu comentário me surpreendeu, então eu queria colocá-lo em seu idioma, espero que tudo esteja bem dito.**

 **(** **Muchas gracias por leerme, no creí que llegaría tan lejos, espero que te guste este capítulo y que lo disfrutes.**

 **Posdata: Tu comentario me sorprendió, así que quería ponerlo en tu idioma, espero que este bien dicho todo.)**

 **Y sin más que decir, esperando sus comentarios, opiniones y demás…**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	4. Capitulo 3:Travesuras en la casa Agreste

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y producidos por Jeremy Zag y compañía.**

 **La historia es un producto de mi cabecita sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **LA PEQUEÑA NATHALIE**

 **CAPÍTULO 3: TRAVESURAS EN LA CASA AGRESTE**

El desayuno había estado notablemente tranquilo, con el modelo presentable y Gabriel con su frialdad de siempre, decidieron compartir mesa con la ahora pequeña Nathalie, que se hallaba arrodillada en su silla, al lado derecho de Adrien y frente a Gabriel; Partía con el tenedor en pedazos desiguales los panqueques, combinando cada bocado con miel de maple y frutos rojos. Para los Agreste, después de la desaparición de Emilie, no habían disfrutado de un desayuno tan ameno como aquel, porque sin duda alguna, el espíritu infantil que Nathalie tenía era algo tan opuesto a lo que ella era en realidad

-Veo que disfrutas de los panqueques-le comentó el chico a una Nathalie con boca llena y rostro sucio. Esta tan solo asintió frenéticamente con una leve sonrisa que sus mejillas llenas le permitían. Adrien rió suavemente ante el dulce gesto de la mayor.

-Adrien-llamo el hombre-Si ya terminaste lávate los dientes y ve a estudiar, Nathalie tomara un baño-

-¡Si! con patitos y burbujas-la emoción que expresaba hizo sonreír a los Agreste

-Bien padre, yo me retiro no quiero tardar más, adiós Nathalie-se despidió de ella con un besito en su frente, sacándole otra sonrisa, de esas tantas que daba en el día

Totalmente solos, Nathalie tan solo comía como si no hubiera un mañana, al parecer no le incomodaba la compañía del diseñador, no se hallaba temerosa ni aburrida, tan solo comía, lo miraba, medio sonreía y seguía comiendo. Cuando terminó, se acomodó bien en la silla, balaceando sus piernas como si esperara algo de Gabriel

-¿Y cuándo me puedo bañar?-Gabriel parpadeo varias veces, estaba tan ensimismado que había olvidado lo de la ducha

-Eh... si Nathalie, ya pongo la bañera-

-¡Voy por mis patitos!-exclamó y se retiró en busca de sus juguetes.

Gabriel tan solo miraba la puerta donde había salido, suspiro fuertemente, Nathalie ya no era Nathalie eso sin duda, y ahora era responsable de una "niña pequeña"

Para Adrien Agreste las horas pasaban de forma lenta, como si las manecillas se hubiesen estancado, suspiró preocupado, confiaba plenamente en los hombres que cuidaban a la mujer, pero no podía evitar preguntarse el cómo se encontraba.

Al sonar el timbre del receso respiró profundo, tan solo quedaba media jornada y esperaba que ella estuviese bien, aunque la ventaja de la situación era que podía estar con sus amigos a la hora del almuerzo, pero deseaba que aquella ocasión fuera por otras razones.

-Adrien-llamaron, el modelo giró el rostro cuando pensaba retirarse. Kim lo miraba arrepentido y dudoso, se rascó la nuca y respiró, algo lo inquietaba de eso a leguas se notaba y el joven rubio tan solo esperaba expectante

-Eh... bueno... yo...-

-Kim quiere saber cómo está tu secretaria-la intervención de Alix fue como la ayuda interna que había pedido a Dios.

-Ella...-suspiró, decayendo sus hombros-Ella esta aparentemente bien-respondió con una sonrisa un tanto triste

-¿Aparente? ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Max

-Pues...-se rascó la nuca pensando en una respuesta corta y clara-Ella no nos recuerda y cree tener 5 años-lo miraron extrañados, hasta ahora había notado la presencia de todos sus compañeros en la conversación, y ahora, mientras procesaban la información, tan solo se quedaron en un silencio momentáneo hasta que...

-¿¡Ah!?-exclamaron colectivamente

-Y recuerda, a los niños les gusta los cuentos, historias fantásticas con un poco de actuación, eso les encanta-le explicaba alya cuando terminó la jornada escolar-¿Verdad Marinette?-la nombrada respingó y en medio de sus balbuceos, lo único que entendió el chico fue un -si- a lo que la morena decía

-Esa es muy buena idea, y tendré que buscar algo más para que se entretenga-comentó el modelo pensando alguna idea

-¿Y qué tal el nuevo set de belleza infantil? Manon tiene uno y se entretiene gran parte del tiempo-la tímida voz de Marinette llamó la atención del rubio, provocando balbuceos por el interés que mostro en sus palabras-Bu-Bueno... Si tú quieres... Ya sabes que yo te quiero ¡digo!... si quiereses ¡eh! ¡Quieres! ¡Si! je je je-la miró por unos momentos y sonrió

-¡Gracias Marinette! es una gran idea, tomare palabra a tu opinión ¡Nos vemos!-se despidió el chico de Nino, Alya y Marinette para bajar las escaleras y montar en su auto

Cuando Adrien Agreste cruzó las rejas de la mansión, su corazón estaba acelerado, apretujó un poco el paquete que llevaba. Una emoción de felicidad lo embargaba y se preguntaba si Nathalie llegaría a sentir esa dicha de infante cuando se les da algo.

Al bajar del automóvil, subió presuroso aquellas pocas escaleras y entró ansioso a su casa

-¡Hermanito!-gritó la mujer con lágrimas retenidas en sus ojitos y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras sollozaba.

Adrien correspondió a su abrazo confundido, era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado deplorable, aunque presentía que vería mas facetas de ella que no conocía

-¿Nathalie que tienes?-preguntó preocupado acariciando su cabello

-Papá... ¡Papá me regaño!-

Adrien se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la forma en la que se refería la mujer respecto a su padre, pero se calmó, era una "niña" después de todo, y Gabriel era la figura paterna de ambos.

-Vamos Nathalie, no llores, de seguro padre no ha querido regañarte, y mira-mostró el paquete que llevaba en su mano libre-Te he traído un regalo que de seguro te va a encantar-al mostrarle aquello las lágrimas se detuvieron; tomó aquello que el chico le ofrecía, rasgó la bolsa y gritó alegre mientras saltaba.

Se sentó en el suelo y regó mejor aquel regalo, un kit de belleza infantil, una cabeza para peinar, un cuadernillo con una caja de colores y un gato negro de peluche.

La mujer se quedó mirando cada una de las cosas con mucha ilusión, un calorcito se instaló en el pecho del muchacho ¿así se siente tener una hermanita? aunque Nathalie fuera más bien como una madre, en esos instantes donde ella era vulnerable, se sentía aún más poderoso que cuando es Chat Noir con todo y poderes.

Sonrió y se retiró al despacho de su padre, la dama estaba demasiado ocupada estrenando sus juguetes como para notar su ausencia.

Tocó dos veces a la puerta y con un reacio -pase- entró a la estancia donde su padre con ceño fruncido miraba ciertos documentos

-Padre-llamó el muchacho

-Adrien, en este momento no estoy de humor para atender a nadie, así que sea lo que sea que me vayas a decir podrá ser en otra ocasión-

-Sólo quería hablarte de Nathalie...-

-Lo que menos quiero escuchar es de ella, ha hecho mucho hoy para que me la sigas nombrando-interrumpió con ceño fruncido

El joven se retiró un poco pasmado, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su padre tan enojado y en un tema referente a Nathalie

¿Que habría pasado para que estuviera de esa forma?

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Gabriel Agreste había hecho fuerzas sobrehumanas para hacer aquello, esculcar aquella maleta tan íntima lo hacía sonrojar, pero al ver que su vergüenza fue en vano suspiró rendido, y se retiró hasta la sala de diseño donde miles de telas y diversos vestidos y trajes sobresalían. Se acercó al cajón donde guardaba la ropa interior femenina deportiva, sonrió al encontrar la talla adecuada

 _"Primera fase: Listo"_ pensó

Luego se dispuso a buscar de la sección juvenil algo que sirviera, al fin de cuentas, Nathalie era de complexión delgada y baja, así que algo para una chica de aproximadamente 19 le serviría perfecto. Sacó una blusa estilo polo azul claro y un overol sencillo negro. Salió de la habitación y acomodó la ropa en el baño. Nathalie jugaba entretenida con los juguetes, le sonrió cuando notó lo que le dejó sobre el mesón. Se retiró en silencio y un poco rojo, agradeciendo que las burbujas taparan su desnudez.

Al salir de los aposentos de la mujer, tomó su celular y llamó a gorila solicitando ir a la empresa, pedir unas zapatillas deportivas talla 37 color negro para completar el traje.

Al colgar el teléfono nota como la dama entra descalza a su estudio, con la toalla en mano y el cabello húmedo goteando un poco de este, ahora su reto era el peinado.

Tomándola de la mano la guio hasta su habitación, la sentó en la cama y tomó aquel cepillo que alguna vez le perteneció a su amada esposa. Suspiró, hasta las pequeñas cosas le recordaban a ella.

Con cuidado pasó el cepillo por su cabello, hasta ahora notaba que era suave y sedoso, un color azabache bien cuidado y su franja roja tan brillante como la sangre. Utilizó una de las moñas de su esposa y recogió el cabello en una cola baja.

-Listo Nathalie, terminé-habló el hombre después de ese silencio que ambos compartieron por un buen rato.

Nathalie se acercó al espejo del tocador de la habitación, se miró de un lado a otro y luego se lanzó a Gabriel en un abrazo.

-¡Gracias papi!-al principio se quedó estático, tratando de sopesar aquello, pero luego se tranquilizó y correspondió a ese acto de cariño.

-Bien Nathalie-se separó de ella un poco y la miró-Voy a estar en el despacho-dijo con su usual frialdad, acompañándola hasta las afueras de la alcoba y dejando a solas mientras seguía su camino.

 _"¿Qué hacer?" pensó Nathalie_

El simple hecho de que Adiren no estuviera en casa y que los adultos de esta estuvieran trabajando no la desmotivaba completamente, tal vez...

Gabriel agreste estaba muy concentrado en sus diseños cuando tocaron a la puerta, gorila traía aquel paquete con las zapatillas, al observarlas asintió complacido y se retiraron del lugar para entregárselo.

Buscó en su cuarto, pero allí tan solo había silencio, buscó en el baño, en su propia habitación y se extrañó brevemente de ver su armario entreabierto, al acercarse notó que parte de su corbatería faltaba y un mal presentimiento se instaló en él.

Buscó en su taller, en su estudio, la cocina, en cada habitación y respiró rendido; cuando ya en la habitación de Adrien no se hallaba, una especie de pánico lo embargó, era una niña en cuerpo de mujer ¿dónde se podría meter? pero al asomarse por la ventana del cuarto palideció brevemente, allí afuera, frente a la estatua de su esposa se hallaba Nathalie saltando la cuerda con sus corbatas ¡sus corbatas! salió a prisa y la encaró, cuando ella por fin lo vio en ese silencio tétrico que se formó, ocultó aquella improvisada cuerda tras su espalda y con sus pies sucios de jugar en la tierra, movió el pie derecho y bajó la cabeza esperando la tunda de su vida, pero tan sólo escuchó un suspiro cansino.

Alzó su mirada y Gabriel la veía más calmado, paciente

-Nathalie... Vamos adentro, te lavaré los pies-alzó su mirada y sonrió. Gabriel le extendía su mano para acompañarle y por fin entregarle aquellos zapatos.

Al terminar de dejarla limpia, calzada y en su habitación, dejó en el salón de lavabo sus corbatas, ya la mucama se encargaría de ellas mientras que él se dirigía a su habitación, temiendo encontrar algo terrible en ella.

Cerró el armario aliviado, agradecía que tan solo habían sido sus corbatas y nada más.

Cuando abrió las puertas de su estudio se detuvo y la vio, allí tirada en el suelo, con un gorrito de papel y dibujando con un esfero se hallaba Nathalie muy concentrada dibujando.

-Eh... Nathalie... ¿Qué haces?-su voz trataba de sonar tranquila, pero no podía evitar entrar un poco en pánico.

-Estoy ayudando a papá-dijo sin mirarle mientras seguía garabateando.

-¿Ayudando?-su voz sonó un poco aguda.

-¡Si! como estabas haciendo oficio, yo estoy ayudando a trabajar para que podamos jugar-respondió

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Ayude a coser, dibuje en la pantalla grande, conteste llamadas y ahora firmo muchos papeles para que papá este libre-decir que Gabriel Agreste parecía un muerto era poco, escuchar a Nathalie decir esas cosas fue como enterrarle una daga en el pecho, y hasta ahora, había notado cuanto había demorado en sus aposentos, en medio de los recuerdos de su esposa.

Cuando su cerebro por fin pudo procesar lo dicho por la mujer, salió corriendo hacia el taller y abrió sus ojos de par en par, allí sobre su mesa encontró gran parte de sus telas cortadas y unidas en retazos desiguales sobre uno de los vestidos de su nueva temporada. Tocó con las yemas de sus dedos aquella creación que ahora era un desastre total.

-Esto es una broma...-salió presuroso y bajó las escaleras en tiempo record

Al asomarse a su computadora de diseño sintió desfallecer, su archivo con diseños nuevos para la próxima temporada estaban trocados, con colores inadecuados y algunos con fondos inciertos.

No, no deseaba saber que hizo durante las llamadas y al ver el escritorio de ella sin los contratos entre otros documentos de importancia, esto lo sobrepaso

-¡NATHALIE!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esto... no lo pensaba tolerar

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

El silencio que se formó después de la visita de Adrien logró calmarlo para resolver lo de sus diseños, pero lo de los contratos ya lo trataría el día de mañana, cuando lograra encontrar una secretaria temporal, porque ahora la azabache estaba inhabilitada para realizar aquello.

Cuando salió de su oficina se sorprendió de la hora que era 1:00 am. Dio un bostezo largo y se dirigió a su cuarto pero se detuvo, dio media vuelta y cruzó las escaleras hasta el otro lado.

Primero revisó a Adrien, este estaba profundamente dormido, inclusive en brazos de Morfeo parecía en plena sesión de fotos, sonrió, y deposito un beso en su frente. Luego revisó a Nathalie, esta estaba descobijada, su cuarto estaba desordenado por aquellos regalos de la tarde, y en su mano derecha tenia a ese gato negro de juguete tomado de la cola. Suspiró cansino, y con cuidado de no despertarla la arropó y realizó lo mismo que con Adrien, un suave beso en la frente y se retiró.

Ya en su alcoba Nooro lo veía conmovido mientras este se alistaba para dormir. A vista del kwami, tal vez el accidente era algo positivo para su amo, porque en todo el tiempo que estuvo con él era la primera vez que veía en tan poco tiempo tantas facetas.

-¿Por qué sonríes Nooro?- preguntó el hombre despectivo. El pobre ser trastabillo un poco al ser descubierto, aclaró su garganta un poco y lo miró

-Nada amo, solo me alegra que la señorita Nathalie este bien-el diseñador lo miró un poco desconfiado pero dejo el tema de lado, había vivido tantas cosas ese día que lo que menos quería era vivir otra emoción, así que cansino se durmió una vez tocó su almohada.

El kwami lo miró un poco más antes de ir a dormir a su cojín, ya mañana sería un nuevo día y aspiraba, como cada noche lo hacía, que su amo reaccionara en algún momento y rehiciera su vida completamente, guardando en su corazón los buenos recuerdos del pasado y recolectando muchos más a futuro.

 **Hola a todos de Nuevo, aquí Alma de Titán nuevamente reportándose**

 **OneSunshine0001: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si, Plagg es Plagg a fin de cuentas y no podía faltar sus bromas. Me lo dices y lo imagino, se vería súper divertido al estilo cenicienta, jajaja. Espero que este capítulo también te guste y lo disfrutes mucho.**

 **Karen Agreste: Y espero que te sigas riendo porque esto apenas comienza, las locuras de Plagg a mi parecer, son mínimas comparado con lo que hará Nathalie a los pobres hombres. Espero que este capítulo también te guste y que puedas hacerte una breve idea de lo que pasara.**

 **Mihael Kuro Usagi: Mi alma también grita GabeNath, pero quería hacer algo un tanto diferente, cuando se me pasó por la mente *Boom* tenía que hacerlo y aquí lo tienes, algo inusual pero aspirando siempre a ser llamativo y entretenido.**

 **Espero que estés un poco satisfecha con esta sacada de quicio, sólo un poco, porque esto sigue.**

 **Me leíste la mente, porque el siguiente capítulo Nooro hará su debut y a mi criterio, no creo que sus ideas se queden atrás.**

 **Neko Lila: Y se verán más comprometidos, lo de la ropa interior apenas fue el inicio a las locuras e incomodidad que les hará pasar, porque una cosa es un niño en cuerpo de niño, y otro diferente a una niña en cuerpo de mujer.**

 **Y lo de cabeza que estará, lo de Plagg apenas fue el inicio de una de las tantas anécdotas que sucederán dentro de la mansión, porque esto sigue, complicando la existencia de los hombres.**

 **Aalcuatiumlol12: Y lo interesante que se pondrá, las travesuras son algo que apenas empiezan, espero que este capítulo te guste.**

 **Mimi: Espero que este capítulo también te guste, el trama pienso hacerlo como lo llevo, una manada de anécdotas interesantes donde los protagonistas Agreste sufrirán un poco, llámalo karma si deseas.**

 **LeoniBlackAngel: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te guste, y que lo disfrutes.**

 **Gracias por todo, aspiro que no hayan esperado tanto y que sigan disfrutando esta historia.**

 **Ya saben, cualquier error ortográfico y de expresión entre otras; opiniones y sugerencias no olviden comentarlo.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Encuentro magico

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y producidos por Jeremy Zag y compañía.**

 **La historia es un producto de mi cabecita sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **LA PEQUEÑA NATHALIE**

 **CAPÍTULO 4: ENCUENTRO MÁGICO**

Para la ahora pequeña Nathalie Sancoeur, despertarse más temprano que los demás integrantes era algo que le permitía explorar más a fondo y libremente.

Ingresó al cuarto de Adrien esperanzada de hallar al Dios gato, pero este ni daba rastros de vida. Se acercó al joven con ansias de despertarlo, pero se sorprendió al verlo "adorable", según sus términos, y preguntándose si podría hacerlo más adorable.

Con una idea en mente, corrió a su habitación. Plagg que sintió cuando había llegado, estaba oculto en lo más alto de una repisa observando cada movimiento de la chiquilla, siendo precavido de no ser visto para saber su nueva ocurrencia mientras disfrutaba de su camembert.

Nathalie nuevamente entró al cuarto con kit de belleza en mano, agradecía enormemente que Adrien le hubiera traído tan maravilloso obsequio, y en su mente tan sólo hallaba una forma de poder agradecérselo.

Miró el pequeño frasco de pegamento que venía en el kit, sólo tenía la base llena, debido a que el día anterior tan sólo tuvo tiempo de decorar con brillantina y esos diminutos "diamantes" aquellas uñas que venía en el paquete, pero notando sobre el escritorio del chico una especie de pegante, pudo sentirse aliviada, pues a sus ojos, eso le serviría de igual manera que el pegante que llevaba en mano. Combinó de aquel pegante con el suyo, lo echó en su frasquito y luego de agitarlo un poco comenzó con aquello a lo que llamaba "agradecimiento"

Plagg desde el estante miraba todo con risa contenida, no se quería imaginar la cara del chico, porque a buenas y primeras disfrutaría su expresión una vez se levantase y mirase un espejo.

La chiquilla al terminar de estilizar al chico sonrió orgullosa de su creación, pensando que este una vez despertara estaría muy feliz de ahora su inigualable belleza. Tomó todas sus cosas con propósito de irse a su cuarto, pero al mirar el pasillo contiguo, no pudo pensar en Gabriel, el día de ayer se veía muy molesto con ella. Suspiró y reparó un poco en aquello que llevaba en mano. ¿Qué tal si...? sonrió con una nueva idea y presurosa fue a la alcoba del diseñador.

Cuando Nooro dio el primer bostezo de la mañana, observó a su alrededor como siempre hacia, un color crema en las paredes y a su maestro siendo pintado por Nathalie, se volteo un poco para seguir durmiendo pero... ¡Nathalie pintando al maestro!

El pequeño Kwami se levantó para ver si sus ojos no lo engañaban, y entró en pánico cuando en verdad sus ojos no lo engañaban ¡Nathalie lo estaba pintando!

-¿¡Que haces!?-gritó el pequeño ser volando hasta la cara de la mujer que soltó el labial del susto. Sus ojos se conectaron, y la señorita lo miraba con interés

-¿Tú quién eres?-preguntó la "pequeña"; El kwami en su interior estaba asustado, hacía ya 2 noches desde que la secretaria llegó con aquella "enfermedad" a la gran mansión, y su amo le tenía advertido no hacerse presente delante de ella por el riesgo a ser descubierto, pero ahora, con la mente trabajándole a 1000 por minuto tan sólo carraspeo y con voz dulce, y agradeciendo a lo más sagrado que su amo estuviese tan agotado para no ser amedrentado por su gran estupidez

-Soy el hada de los dientes-dijo pestañeando un tanto exagerado, Nathalie lo miró con asombro contenido ¡El hada de los dientes!

-¿Papá perdió un diente? ¿Vienes a dejarle dinero?-preguntó inocente

-Eh... claro que no chiquilla, sólo pasaba por acá y como estaba tan cansada, me quedé profundamente dormida, y al abrir mis ojos ¡que veo! ¡Una chiquilla haciéndole bromas a un hombre dormido!-cruzó sus patitas, y la miró un tanto indignado para dar "drama" a sus palabras

-No le estoy haciendo ninguna broma, lo estoy embelleciendo para que no esté más enojado conmigo-esto último lo expreso un poco triste, conmoviendo al pequeño kwami

-Oh...-susurró ¿qué decir?-Pequeñita-comenzó, tal vez algo se le ocurriría-El mejor regalo que puedes darle es el descanso, a fin de cuentas no hay nada mejor que el buen sueño-dijo sonriente, la dama se lo pensó un poco, para ella, el hecho de compartir sus cosas y que tuvieran ese "trato especial" era algo sin duda mejor que el sueño

-Está bien hada de los dientes, pero si mi papi me dice algo, voy a decir que tú me dijiste que...-

-¡No!-interrumpió el "hada" -No debes decirle porque... si le dices, mi magia se extinguirá y me volveré... eh... ¡Maligna!... sí, eso es, el que los humanos nos descubran nos vuelven malignas-

-Pero yo soy humana-replicó

-No es lo mismo porque tú eres una niña, es por eso que me mantengo pura-explicó el pequeño ser violeta

-¡No hada! no diré nada a nadie para que no seas maligna-la determinación con la que lo pronunció lo salvaría de momento, estaba seguro que su discurso fue más que suficiente

-Ahora pequeña, retírate, pues mi magia podría dañarte-dijo el hada, convenciéndola a irse en completo silencio. Suspiró, aspiraba que las cosas con su maestro no se pusieran más difíciles de lo que ya estaban, porque Nathalie en ese estado... Era peor que su maestro convertido en Hawk Moth.

Nathalie bajaba las escaleras un poco alegre, no había logrado su cometido, pero al menos pudo disfrutar de la presencia de un ser tan fantástico como las hadas, aunque al principio pensó que era un Dios mariposa por su morfología, pero al comprobar por boquita del ser, que su poder era tal, le dejo de cierto modo complacida.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó la mujer entrando a la cocina

-¡Buenos días señorita Nathalie!-saludó afable el señor Gustav

-¿Ya hay desayuno?-preguntó inocente la "pequeña" acercándose a la barra

-Ya casi pequeña, hice huevos con tocino y pan tostado-Nathalie sonrió apetecida, y antes de que dijera algo se escuchó un fuerte grito llamándola, al salir de la cocina, siendo seguida por el chef, se topó con un Gabriel enfurecido

-¿Pap...?-

-¿Qué es esto?-mostró el hombre sus manos, reluciendo en ellas un juego de uñas postizas con pedrería y brillantina

-Son unas bonitas uñas papi, resalta con tu cabello-bajó sus manos bruscamente mirándola incrédulo ¿debía ser un chiste? abrió su boca para empezar a replicar pero...

-¡Nathalie!-el grito de Adrien llamo la atención de los presentes hacia las escaleras, donde el chico hizo la más ridícula presentación. Su cabello estaba recogido en un par de coletas al estilo Marinette, un rubor rojo, labial rosado y sombra de ojos verde; sus uñas eran iguales a las de Gabriel, pero estas resaltaban una pedrería verde esmeralda

-¿Qué es esto?-se señaló el chico frente a ella

-Te ves muy adorable Adrien, resalta totalmente contigo-el chico no lo podía creer ¿adorable? ¿Aquella ridiculez? ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle regalado aquello

Ambos Agrestes la miraron con un deje de molestia, la sonrisa de la chiquilla era de total felicidad e inocencia, y aun en medio de su disgusto presentían que sus intenciones eran más allá de la simple travesura, pero aun así no quitaba el hecho de que ahora parecían señoras de hogar desesperadas.

El desayuno fue casi solitario, Nathalie comía animada sin preocupación alguna, mientras los hombres Agreste intentaban por todos los medios que conocían deshacerse de aquella uñas que parecían empeñadas en fusionarse con las propias.

Al retirarse de sus aposentos, se encontraron en plenas escaleras para luego bajar juntos al encuentro de la mujer; desde el momento de aquel aprieto en la que se metieron, por alguna razón su convivencia era más a menuda, inclusive, pareciese que sus mentes estuvieran conectadas para realizar cualquier actividad donde estuviese involucrada la pequeña mujer

-Nathalie dime...-habló Adrien en el comedor-¿Con que pegaste estas uñas? según tengo entendido, el pegante del kit quita fácil y sólo con agua tipia-

-Es que como no tenía mucha ega para pegarla, usé el pegante de tu mesa-dijo metiendo un poco de pan tostado a la boca.

Gabriel miró de soslayo a su unigénito, que ahora se hallaba libido y sin aliento

-¿Adrien...?-preguntó el hombre sospechando lo peor

-Eso... Eso es pegante extra fuerte para maquetas-dijo con un hilillo de voz. Ahora eran dos los libidos en la gran mansión.

-Oye viejo... ¿Qué onda con los guantes?-fue lo primero que reparó Nino, cuando el rubio dio entrada de honor en la clase de la señorita Mendeliev

-Nino-lo miró cansado-Luego te cuento-fue lo único que dijo para sentarse a su lado

Una vez que estuvieron en el receso, Adrien decidió contarle a su amigo, no sólo para liberarse de esa carga, sino para ser auxiliado por él. Al estar fuera de los mirones, en los baños para ser más exactos, pudo quitarse aquellos guantes de cuero negro y mostrar abiertamente su aflicción

-Wow... Hermano ¿qué...?-miles de preguntas y teorías pasaban por la mente del moreno chico... Incluyendo el abuso del padre del modelo

-Nathalie las puso-dijo el rubio y toda teoría loca se esfumo

-¿Nathalie?-su voz era de incredulidad

-Si-suspiró cansino el pobre

-Vaya, hermano...-puso una mano sobre su frente-Nathalie es un problema...-

-Es un pequeño gran problema, pero ahora...-le mostró sus manos-Esto para mi es aún peor, ella las pego con el pegamento para maquetas-la cara que puso Nino fue de horror, eso sería algo prácticamente imposible de solucionar, pero... Ya tenía en mente a alguien para aquella tarea "riesgosa"

-¿Mi-mi-mi ayuda?-Marinette no podía creer lo que el chico le pedía... Quería su ayuda ¡Su crush quería SU ayuda! que Alya la sostuviera porque se iba a desmayar

-¿Marinette?-la aludida sacudió su cabeza y lo miró-¿Eh?-preguntó confundida

-Que si estás de acuerdo que vayamos a tu casa para que me ayudes con mi problema-le repitió el chico con una sonrisa sexy y tierna, como lo definía ella.

-¡Sí!-gritó y se aclaró la garganta-Si claro, no hay problema... ¿Y para qué?-

-Esto si es un problema-dijeron Alya y Marinette al unísono, al ver aquellas uñas decorando sus manos, una vez que estuvieron en la casa Dupaing-Cheng

-¿Quién hizo esto?-pregunto la franco-china observando con detalle aquellas uñas

-Nathalie-respondieron los varones

-¿Y no se quita con agua tipia?-preguntó Alya-Digo, a fin de cuentas son pegadas con el colbon del kit infantil-dijo la morena como algo obvio

-En eso te equivocas, mi querida Alya-dijo el de gafas-Estas exquisitas uñas están pegadas con colbon extra fuerte para maquetas-

-¿Colbon para maquetas?-preguntó extrañada la futura reportera

-Se le había acabado el colbon del kit y usó el mío, que estaba sobre el escritorio-explicó apesadumbrado el modelo

-Vaya problema, no creo que eso salga-expresó la chica de gafas para pesar del chico

-En eso estas equivocada Alya-dijo la de coletas llamando la atención de los presentes-No son fáciles de quitar, pero no es ningún inconveniente, sólo que... será muy doloroso-El modelo tragó duro ante sus palabras

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer-expresó el chico decidido

 _"Todo o nada" pensó_

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-Marinette no estaba muy convencida del ofrecimiento del rubio, él ya le había comentado un poco sobre la situación que ambos Agreste padecían, pero aun así no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa delante del adulto

-Todo estará bien-le tranquilizo el chico colocando su mano vendada sobre el hombro de la chica. Esta lo miró brevemente y asintió, para luego ingresar la imponente mansión Agreste

 **-FLASHBACK-**

-¿Tenemos todo?-pregunto la morena a los presentes

-Veamos... Removedor de pegamento, jabón en polvo, lima para uñas, algodón, guantes de látex, acetona pura, agua caliente y toallas-nombró el dj a cada una de las cosas sobre la mesa

-Bien-dijo la ojiazul-Primero revolvemos el jabón en polvo en el agua caliente, mientras esta entibia, despegaremos una por una las uñas con el removedor de pegamento, untamos en un algodón y frotamos por 5 minutos-explicó la chica, mientras ella iba removiendo, nombraba cuales eran los pasos a seguir después de despegar aquellas uñas, puesto que estas dejarían grumos en las uñas, debían remojar las manos del modelo durante 5 minutos en la ponchera con el agua tibia y el jabón en polvo, para dar paso después a usar la acetona, esperar a que se seque y limar el pegamento hasta zafarlo, ya de ahí usar la crema hidratante Caudalie para impedir daños en la piel. Cuando vieron que la primera uña zafó Adrien y los morenos la miraron asombrados, sorprendiéndose de lo acertada que estaba la ojiazul.

Cuando una vez hubo terminado de realizar paso a paso lo que debía hacer, se sorprendió un poco al ver las manos del chico, estas estaban rojas y un poco mallugadas, el uso de tantos químicos le habían dejando sensibles las manos, así que usando la Caudalie en grandes cantidades, las vendó para que estas se refrescaran y dejaran la coloración.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

La chica de coletas miró la gran puerta del estudio un poco asustada, una simple puerta la separaban del diseñador que tanto admiraba. Cuando escuchó el -pase- escueto de Gabriel pegó un leve salto, y siguiendo al chico entraron al estudio, donde el diseñador los recibió con su típica frialdad

-Padre, ella es Marinette- la presentó-Y vino para...-

-¿Qué diablos les pasó a tus manos?-preguntó preocupado acercándose a él

-Oh... Marinette logró zafarme las uñas postizas, solo que los productos dejaron sensibles mis manos, pero para mañana estarán bien-aclaró el joven antes de que su padre se hiciera de ideas erróneas-Y es de eso que quería hablarte, Marinette viene a ayudarte con ese problema-el diseñador la miro quedamente, hasta que suspiró rendido

-Está bien, aceptare su ayuda-declaró el mayor para la satisfacción de los chicos.

-Y... ¡listo!-declaró la jovencita de coletas dando la última vuelta al vendaje, al parecer una cosa que los 2 hombres compartían era la delicadeza de sus manos

-No sé cómo pagarle señorita Dupaing-

-Descuide señor, es un placer ser de ayuda-sonrió la chica mientras guardaba los materiales que usó en su maletita. El hombre pensaba decirle algo pero...

-¡Papi!-entró Nathalie sin permiso alguno, deteniéndose al notar a Marinette y mirándose a los ojos, sin decir palabra alguna. Marinette reaccionó al mutismo de la impresión, tratando de dirigirle un saludo, pero se detuvo al ver las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas

-Papá...-empezó con voz quebrada-¡Papá me cambio!-gritó llorando sentándose en el suelo

Todos se quedaron sin habla ¿reemplazada? nadie podría reemplazarla; pero ahora, metidos en tal embrollo, era mejor explicarle las cosas, antes de que todo se pusiera peor

 **NOTAS DE LA LECTURA**

 **1-Ega, colbon, pegamento, cola, entre otras, en su gran mayoría de veces tienden a referirse a un mismo producto, aunque claro, cada país tiene su forma de expresarse sobre aquel líquido cuyo propósito usan para pegar algo. En mi caso, lo uso para no repetir palabras, y porque aquí en Colombia hasta ahora son las formas que conozco.**

 **2-La crema Caudalie, es una marca de cremas y productos de belleza francesas, lo use de referencia para la historia, aunque no quise dar más detalles porque lo considere innecesario.**

 **3-Con respecto a la metodología que usó Marinette para quitarle aquello a los Agrestes, si es un dato verdadero por si tenían las dudas (Esta escritora le gusta informarse señorit s)**

 **¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Alma de Titán reportándose con un nuevo capítulo, aunque no sé, me gusta revisar mis textos varias veces antes de subirlos, pero no sé, siento que hay algo que no me cuadra, aunque deben entender que esto fue hecho en varios tiempos que tuve libre ¡inclusive en mi trabajo! Pero eso no quita el hecho de que algo no me cuadra ¿Qué piensan ustedes? En verdad deseo saber.**

 **Ahora… Respuestas a sus reviews**

 **NekoLila: Espero que hayas disfrutado este nuevo capítulo, y que la aparición de Nooro llenara (aunque sea un poco) esas expectativas que de seguro esperabas de su presencia. Gabriel a veces me da pena, pero siendo sincera… Yo lo llamo karma, y vaya que me gusta el karma. El Gabenath es algo que también me gusta pero mejor… lo dejamos a su tiempo ;)**

 **Karen Agreste: Y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y aunque sea te haya sacado una sonrisa, aunque a la verdad… Siento que algo le falta, pero mejor lo dejo a opinión de ustedes como lectores. Nooro es un kwami muy noble, pero no quita el hecho de que a veces entre en pánico con lo iracundo que puede llegar a ser Gabriel.**

 **Alcuatiumlol12: Y espero y te sigan gustando los capítulos, peo no sé, sigo sintiendo que a este capítulo le faltó algo, pero como dije, y sigo reiterando, quiero saber su opinión al respecto.**

 **OneSunshine0001: Nathalie a veces intenta dar lo mejor de ella, pero como que los Agrestes no entienden el dinamismo de una chica, pobre, vivir con hombres es imposible. Adrien seguirá intentando ser como un hermano mayor (consecuencias de ser hijo único) pero será algo que él de seguro disfrutara. Espero que este capítulo lo ames, aunque siento que algo le falta, y espero tu comentario y que sigas leyendo esta historia.**

 **Guest: Y seguiré adelante, no me gusta dejar las historias a medias, pero esta locura de historia es algo que ya tengo planeado ;) así que confía que seguiré subiendo capítulos llenos de locuras.**

 **Sin más que decir, se retira su servidora**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**

 **Posdata: ¿Sabían que hoy es cumpleaños de nuestro queridísimo Thomas Astruc? Pues si mis queridísimos niños y niñas, hoy 18 de enero cumple un grandioso hombre, a quien le debemos tan fantástica historia, así que ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS THOMAS! Espero que sigas cumpliendo muchos más.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Una niñera para Nathalie

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y producidos por Jeremy Zag y compañía.**

 **La historia es un producto de mi cabecita sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **LA PEQUEÑA NATHALIE**

 **CAPÍTULO 5: UNA NIÑERA PARA NATHALIE**

Adrien acomodaba almohadas y frazadas en el gran mueble de su habitación, podía verse un poco rustico y un tanto mal acomodado, pero él se esmeraba en lo más posible para dar una buena impresión, a fin de cuentas, era la primera vez que organizaba una pijamada, aunque sólo fuera para él, Nathalie y su padre.

-Vamos Adrien, así está bien-dijo el kwami volando al lado del chico

-No lo sé Plagg, quiero causar buena impresión-

-Pufff ¿para impresionar a tu padre y Nathalie? ya debería estar impresionado de que cumplas ese extenso horario-replicó el pequeño ser, dando un mordisco a su queso

-Pero esto es diferente, es algo más familiar-explicó

-Aun no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto-se quejó el gato

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Los presentes la miraban como si no pudiesen creerlo ¿reemplazo? hasta el momento, con todo y travesuras, no se les había pasado algo tan absurdo como aquello. Ahora, sin saber qué hacer, los Agreste trataban de formular una solución rápida y cuerda, que no los llevara a más desgracias de las que ya habían vivido. Adrien nunca había tenido a cargo a un niño, así que la falta de experiencia lo golpeaba. Gabriel, en su caso, aunque había tenido que presenciar tales berrinches cuando el modelo era pequeño, nunca tuvo necesidad de resolverlos, a fin de cuentas era Emilie que solucionaba aquellos problemas hasta con los ojos cerrados.

-Pequeña ya no llores-la voz de Marinette llamó la atención de los hombres-Tu hermano y tu papá te quieren mucho, yo sólo soy una amiga de Adrien, quien sólo vino de visita. Los sollozos cesaron y Marinette le limpio el rostro con sus pulgares

-N-No... ¿Me van a reemplazar?-dijo la mujer hipando

-No pequeñita, sólo soy una amiga, pero también podemos serlo ¿qué te parece?-Nathalie pareció pensárselo y luego asintió eufórica

-¡Si! ¡Me gustaría mucho!-expresó calmada la mujer

Para ese instante, en la que Marinette y Nathalie se enfrascaban en una amena charla, los Agreste, desconectados del mundo, tan sólo observaron a Marinette con aureola y alas .Adrien se sintió bendecido de tener tan buena amiga, para Gabriel, fue ver a su futura nuera, y eso a ambos les reconfortaba.

-¿Están de acuerdo señor Agreste y Adrien?-volvieron al mundo real cuando escucharon sus nombres

-¿Eh?-dijeron al unísono

-Que si están de acuerdo en hacer una pijamada con Nathalie-les repitió. Los hombres la miraron por un momento y luego se dirigieron a Nathalie, que los veía sonriente. Tan solo tenían 2 opciones, uno, decir que no, entristecer a la mujer y meterse en un embrollo; la segunda, decir que si, hacer lo propuesto por su "salvadora" y librarse de posibles problemas

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-No puedo creer que le consientas en todo a esa mujer-se quejó el pequeño ser, engullendo su camembert

-Ya te lo he dicho Plagg, lo siento ¿sí? que iba a saber yo que Nathalie se comería tu queso... Bueno, si es que se lo comió-susurró esto último-Además-reiteró-Te he reembolsado las tres ruedas por el doble de ellas, no puedes quejarte-le acusó el chico. El kwami lo miró con reproche y siguió comiendo

El joven acomodó unos cojines y miró satisfecho su creación; todo listo para la función.

-Esto será un desastre-comentó Plagg antes de sentir que tocaron a la puerta

-Plagg escóndete-avisó el chico-Pase-anunció, dando entrada a una Nathalie con pijama de mariposas, cabello trenzado y el gato de peluche negro que le había regalado; siendo acompañada de su padre que usaba un pijama color caqui, trayendo en mano una bandeja con palomitas y aperitivos que depositó en la mesa

-¿Qué vamos a ver?-preguntó Gabriel acomodándose en el sillón seguido de Nathalie. Adrien presentó las 5 películas más adecuadas para una "infante" donde una de ellas llamó la atención de la mujer

-Veamos esta-señaló la mujer, antes de que Gabriel siquiera terminara el resumen de la película que llevaba en mano

-¿Mi vecino Totoro?-dijo Gabriel alzando una ceja

-¡Sí!-gritó emocionada. Los hombres se miraron y alzaron los hombros ¿por qué no?

La película transcurrió con normalidad, entre risas y aventuras lograron que Nathalie durmiera, pues al final de la película, cuando los Agreste preguntaron qué otra función pensaban disfrutar, la mujer ya estaba dormida sobre las piernas del mayor y hasta ahora lo había notado, pues nunca admitiría que disfrutó aquella película, adentrándose tanto a ella, que olvidó por completo a sus acompañantes.

Acomodaron a la mujer sobre el sofá y la arroparon, recogieron los platos, acomodaron las películas y desconectaron el televisor; luego de una breve despedida entre padre e hijo se retiraron a sus respectivas camas y a Nathalie durmiendo en compañía del modelo.

Para esa mañana Gabriel despertó bastante descansado, se reparó sus manos y pudo notar satisfecho que estas estaban bien

Realizó su rutina diaria, estirarse, lavarse los dientes, hacer ejercicio y escoger un traje para el día. Todo lo hizo con suma tranquilidad, colocó sus gafas sobre el nochero, tomó una toalla y se metió al baño, aprovechando la tranquilidad tan particular de esa mañana.

Una vez desvestido, pudo sentir sus músculos relajarse cuando entro a la ducha, el agua fría siempre lo relajaba y lo ponía con mejores ánimos para continuar. Sentía su mente irse en los recuerdos más hermosos del pasado, como cada mañana sucedía pero...

Un grito ensordecedor levantó desorientado a Adrien, este miraba perdido a su alrededor; tiró las sábanas y miró hacia el sillón donde ahora sólo se hallaba el gato de peluche.

El joven entró en pánico y corrió hasta la habitación de su padre, donde se detuvo en seco al ver aquello

Su padre llevaba el cabello escurriendo, sin anteojos, con el rostro completamente rojo, sosteniendo una toalla enrollada en su cintura en forma un tanto provisional. El hombre regañaba a Nathalie, que se hallaba con unas sábanas cubriéndola mientras lloraba a aquellos reproches que el diseñador le daba

-¡Adrien!-gritó el hombre-¡Llévatela!-el chico saltó ante la impresión y se la llevó de la habitación; el joven intentaba calmarla y saber que llevó a tales hechos, pero eso sólo lo hizo abrir los ojos impresionado, pues entre lágrimas e hipos, logró entender algo que lo dejó anonadado

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Nathalie particularmente se despertaba temprano, pero esta era una excepción a todo lo pronosticado, pues esta vez el cansancio le cobró resultados

Se estiro un tanto desorientada, y luego sonrió recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, una noche de película que disfrutó con sus hombres favoritos

Se levantó dejando su muñeco de lado, Adrien seguía dormido y no le apetecía despertarlo, pensó en ir a la cocina para ver si Gustav ya tenía el desayuno, pero se detuvo al notar como Gabriel entraba al cuarto. Emocionada de ver a su "padre" despierto, se apresuró para poder saludarle, pero al acercarse, nota como entra al baño, cruzándosele algo por la cabeza.

Acercó un poco su oído a la puerta, comprobando que sus sospechas eran ciertas... ¿la ducha era algo que se compartía, verdad?

Emocionada, y recordando una escena de mi vecino Totoro, donde las pequeñas niñas se bañaban con su padre, se sintió de cierto modo interesada en aquello, pues a su raciocinio, bañarse con su padre era algo que encontraba fascinante.

Se desvistió con prontitud y abrió la puerta, viendo desde la hendidura como su padre disfrutaba de la ducha; emocionada entró llamando la atención del hombre, que aterrado lo único que hizo fue gritar fuerte, coger la toalla tapando torpemente esa parte fisionómica que le identificaba como hombre. Colérico la tomó de la mano con fuerza, y lo único que sintió fue como tropezó. El hombre enervado tomó con una sola mano las sábanas de su cama sosteniendo empedernido aquella toalla que cubría ese lugar. Furibundo comenzó a gritar y a regañar a la dama, que confundida no dudó en comenzar a llorar, logrando llamar la atención del joven modelo, que por orden del hombre la retiró del lugar

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Vaya viejo, que problema-dijo Nino una vez le contó lo sucedido esa mañana

Adrien había logrado que Nathalie se tranquilizara, tomara una ducha y usara aquella ropa que le dio su padre. Una vez lista, salieron de casa a orden de su padre, donde ahora, acompañados de Gorila y una llamada a Nino, se encontraban en el parque, donde Nathalie disfrutaba del carrusel y ellos observaban como gozaba aquello.

-Hermano ¿qué harás ahora?-preguntó el moreno. Adrien también se preguntaba eso mismo, no podía volver con Nathalie a la mansión pues su padre estaba enojado con ella, no podía cuidarla todo el día porque dentro de unas horas tendría una sesión de fotos. Con Nathalie o sin ella no se podía re-programar o posponer, pues no sabían cuanto duraría la enfermedad de la mujer. Así que si, tenía un problema.

-¿Y si le decimos a Marinette que la cuide?-Adrien miró a su amigo esperando a que dijera algo más, este al sentir la mirada sobre él lo encaro

-¿Qué?-preguntó el dj un tanto incomodo

-¿Que dijiste sobre Marinette?-

-Que porque no le pides el favor de cuidar a Nathalie... Viejo, no me mires así-reprochó el chico a la mirada horrorizada del modelo-Hermano ¿tienes a alguien más?-preguntó exasperado cruzándose de brazos. Adrien bajó la mirada y suspiro rendido

-No-respondió suave

-Ahí ves... Ahora-sacó su celular-Llamemos a Marinette-concluyó apretando el botón de llamada

Adrien nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza como en aquel momento, aunque esta podría ser mitigada por la compañía de su mejor amigo. Marinette y sus amigas parecían encantadas por la compañía de Nathalie; según Nino, las integrantes de aquel curioso grupo (Rosita, Juleka, Alix, Mylene, Alya y Marinette) secundadas por Manon y las hermanas gemelas de la morena; iban a visitar el zoológico, y ahora, por esa gran metida de pata, arruinaba todos sus planes

-Adrien, relájate chico, no molestas ni nada de eso, Nathalie es como una niña más, se divertirá te lo garantizo-le dijo la reportera efusiva, esperando a que la pena del joven pasara

-Pe-Pe-Pero-comenzó el rubio con mejillas arreboladas

-¡Nada de peros!-objetó la morena arrastrándolo hasta la puerta

-¿Están seguras?-las miró

Alix codeo a Marinette, para que dejara de soñar despierta con sus hijos y su hámster

-¿Eh?-todos la miraban esperando respuesta de su parte, las miró un poco desorientada, pero agradeciendo que Rosita le susurró lo sucedido, pudo juntar una oración cuerda y tranquilizar al rubio, que con sonrisa apenada agradeció y se retiró

-Es un sueño-dijo la chica de coletas, sacándole una risita a sus amigas

-Pues bien, ya tenemos una integrante más para el paseo-comenzó Alya animada, señalando con la cabeza a la mujer

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!-animó Mylene haciendo mosquear a las chicas, para alistar todo y retirarse

Adrien no parecía tener vida mientras estuvo esas 3 horas en la sesión de fotos, sentía los minutos largos, y su cabeza se perdía en el recuerdo de Nathalie, y si no había causado molestia alguna a las chicas.

Cuando dieron por finalizado todo, sintió que un peso era quitado de sus hombros, y en compañía de Nino, que como buen amigo los acompañó en esas "extenuantes" horas. Al retirarse a la casa de la Dupain, donde una vez allí, sintió como llegaba aire a sus pulmones, dándose cuenta que hasta ahora, inconscientemente lo estuvo reteniendo.

Al tocar el timbre, Juleka fue quien se asomó a la puerta y sonrió tímida dándoles paso, donde vieron que todas las chicas estaban reunidas jugando Mecha Strike 3

-Chicas...-habló la pelinegra llamando su atención-Los muchachos llegaron-pusieron pausa y notaron su presencia. Adrien miraba (no tan disimuladamente) de un lado a otro, buscando la presencia de la mujer. Su expresión no paso desapercibida para las jóvenes enterneciéndolas

-Tranquilo Adrien, ella está arriba-el comentario de Mylene hizo enrojecer al chico, provocando una risilla grupal

-Vamos Adrien, están arriba-invitó la franco-china a su cuarto, subiendo un poco más confiada

Al ingresar a la habitación, allí estaban las 4 niñas jugando con las muñecas de Ladybug y Chat Noir

-¡Yo soy Evillustrador!-gritó Manon sobre la silla larguera de la azabache, sosteniendo la muñeca sobre la cabeza, las demás pequeñas tenían una muñeca, y las otras estaban estratégicamente acomodadas por toda la habitación

El rubio y la azabache se entretuvieron mirando las ingeniosas hazañas que imaginaban las chiquillas para el dúo maravilla

-Nathalie-interrumpió el rubio llamando su atención, la mujer al verlo tiró la muñeca y se lanzó a sus brazos

-¡Adrien!-gritó emocionada

-¿Te divertiste?-preguntó el chico. La mujer se separó y sonriente agitó la cabeza

-¡Si! vi animales, papá Cesaire me dejó ayudarle a alimentar a los monos, comí algodón de azúcar... ¡Me divertí mucho!-dijo sonriente, balanceándose con los pies al frente y atrás

-Veo que te divertiste-comentó el chico

-¡Si! y estoy jugando a ser Lady Wifi... Y Ladybug y Chat Noir... Y... Y...-se quedó un momento en silencio para suspenso de los jóvenes

-Si ellos son los héroes, y los villanos están akumatizados ¿quién es el villano?-preguntó la azabache. Los jóvenes se miraron, alzaron sus hombros y sonrieron

-Hawk Moth es la mente maestra de todo-dijo Marinette, haciendo que la mente de Nathalie procesara aquella información en su loca mentecita

"Hawk Moth = Le Papillon = Mariposa =..."

Nathalie abrió los ojos exorbitantes, unas lágrimas se acumularon en ellos

-O sea que Hawk Moth...-su extraño comportamiento asustó a los presentes; unas primeras lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla

-¡Hawk Moth es un hada de los dientes corrupta!-sollozó agonizante provocando que las otras 3 niñas, viendo su tristeza, también lloraran

 **-MIENTRAS, EN OTRO LUGAR-**

Una escotilla se abre, revelando la imagen del afamado villano de Paris

-La decepción, el simple hecho de descubrir que aquel ser en el que crees ya no es lo que piensan, la tristeza de la infancia... ¡vuela mi pequeño akuma! ¡Demonízala!-una mariposa negra sale del domo, revoloteando por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a su destino, entrando por la escotilla del cuarto, pasando por la cabeza de las chiquillas y tratando de depositarse en una hebilla de cabello que Nathalie tenia

-¡No!-gritó el villano al akuma, haciendo que esta suba su vuelo, llamando la atención de los chicos, que observaron el revolotear de la mariposa a los alrededores

-¡Retírate! ¡Retírate!-gritó exageradamente el villano, agitando sus manos para que el akuma se retirara en el acto

Los adolescentes no entendían lo que había pasado, Alya y las otras chicas tampoco lo comprendían (habían subido al escuchar los sollozos de las chiquillas, y presenciaron aquella rareza)

 _"¿Qué le pasaba al villano de Paris?"_

Hawk Moth sin duda era toda una anomalía

 **-EN LA GUARIDA VILLANEZCA-**

Hawk Moth se sentía frustrado e iracundo, desde que Nathalie quedó enferma, no había podido akumatizar a nadie, y ahora, aprovechando las vibras negativas, se da cuenta que vienen de ella, y en ese estado no quería imaginarse como seria; aunque sus probabilidades eran muy altas de conseguir los prodigios, también aumentaba sus probabilidades de que le jodiera la vida mientras estuviera akumatizada.

 _"Ya me jodio bastante como Gabriel para tener que aguantarla como Hawk Moth"_

Al destransformarse, Nooro lo miró un poco extrañado, aunque compartiera cierta conexión con el usuario, no siempre podía saber todo lo que sentía

-¿Maestro?-llamó el pequeño ser, pero Gabriel con una mirada lo hizo callar y esconderse en su chaqueta

Gabriel Agreste sin duda estaba muy enojado

Eran las 7:30 pm cuando el modelo y la secretaria arribaron a la gran mansión. El hombre aun en su porte serio sintió alivio cuando los vio entrar, y no pudo evitar asombrarse ante lo que veía.

Nathalie llevaba un vestido de tiras grueso, blanca, con flores rosadas que llegaba a tres dedos sobre la rodilla, baletas rosadas, cabello trenzado y recogido en una cola alta

Carraspeo y volvió a mantener su postura firme

-¿Por qué tanta la demora?-preguntó

-Perdona padre, nos distrajimos hablando, las chicas querían hacerle un cambio de look a Nathalie y los padres de Marinette nos invitaron a cenar-explicó

Gabriel los miró detenidamente, suspiró agotado y asintió levemente con la cabeza

\- Por mi está bien-dijo el hombre, en cierto modo incentivando a la dama, porque...

-Qué bueno que estés feliz papi, porque tengo muuucho que contarte-estiró sus brazos, al decir esto último, haciendo alusión a la enormidad.

Esa noche Gabriel no cenaría solo, escuchando anécdotas interesantes.

 **Hola mis amadísimos lectores ¿Cómo la están pasando? Pues en mi caso voy bien y mejorando, la historia está casi completa, y me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios, porque en verdad, me alegran y me incentivan a continuar con ánimos renovados.**

 **Karen Agreste: Hola de nuevo, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Nathalie hace lo que hace porque tiene buenas intenciones, para su mente de chiquilla, la inocencia es algo que les jugara en contra a los Agreste. Nathalie se siente fascinada por Marinette, eso es seguro, así que no te preocupes, en el siguiente podrás ver un poco de fascinación hacia la futura diseñadora ;)**

 **Mihael Kuro Usagi: Espero que te sigas llenando de alegría, normalmente actualizo los viernes en la tarde (horario de mi país) aunque ahora, con los capítulos que tengo, espero actualizar más seguido. ¿Nathalie recordara algo de esto? Esa respuesta será respondida muy pronto, por ahora, te dejo con este capítulo ¡Disfrútalo!**

 **OneSunshine0001: Y les tocará acostumbrarse, hasta ahora has visto de las cosas es capaz Nathalie "por amor" toda una inocencia que les saldrá cara a los hombres. Gabriel la puede hacer llorar, pero admitámoslo, la quiere a su manera. Y muchas gracias por el aliento, en verdad estaba preocupada de la falta de lógica que podría a llegar ser mis textos, espero que este capítulo te guste también.**

 **Neko Lila: Hasta ahora no los ha matado, pero vaya que los tiene mal, pobrecillos, un psicólogo les hará falta para tomar alientos y seguir adelante con tal problema. Y ni se le ocurriría usar pegamento en sus cabellos, porque no tenía un motivo (o algo) que le proporcionara para usarlo en ellos. A momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, ya sabes cómo es Gabriel, todo un gruñón, y si da una orden es para cumplirla, ya has visto la serie y sabes que es así; aunque en el caso de Plagg… Bueno, sus medidas tenían que darle algo de provecho ¿no?**

 **Guest: Y espero, que en medio de toda esa locura te siga pareciendo adorable, porque esto sigue.**

 **Y en general, gracias por pasarse a leer lo que escribo.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, ya saben, dudad, ideas, reclamos sobre ortografía o redacción, ya saben, no duden en decírmelo. Todo es bien recibido y me alientan a seguir.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Tormenta

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y producidos por Jeremy Zag y compañía.**

 **La historia es un producto de mi cabecita sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **LA PEQUEÑA NATHALIE**

 **CAPÍTULO 6: TORMENTA**

Para esa noche calurosa, Nathalie sentía asfixiarse con aquel pijama de patos que el hombre le había diseñado, se quitó la cobija exasperada y en medio de ese frío aire intentó conciliar el sueño. Un fuerte trueno la hizo levantarse de golpe, unas fuertes gotas golpeaban su ventana, y la luz de un rayo iluminó su habitación, mostrando extrañas figuras en la oscuridad.

La pequeña se encogió por un fuerte trueno, haciéndola correr hasta donde el rubio

El pobre ni se inmutó con su presencia, tan sólo se volteó con el sonido de un fuerte relámpago. La mujer, asustada lo zarandeo, esperando a que respondiera; abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz de otro rayo lo hizo parpadear y sentirse un poco desorientado, sintiendo un peso sobre su pecho

-¿Nathalie?- acarició el cabello de la mujer, tratando de comprender su presencia allí, otro trueno y la sintió temblar

-¿Nathalie?-volvió a preguntar más alerta a causa de su comportamiento

-Adrien, vamos donde papá-dijo la dama quedamente y con voz rota

Adrien se sintió impotente ante la situación, y aceptó a llevarla al cuarto de su padre, esperanzado de hallar solución alguna

Al llegar, otro relámpago iluminó la estancia y la pequeña, sin esperar el sonido del trueno, se metió desde la parte baja de la cama, y a través de las sábanas llegó donde el mayor y se aferró a la espalda del diseñador. Una vez en silencio se dio la tarea a despertarlo con lágrimas retenidas, este espabilado la miró y se puso sus anteojos, preocupado de su estado

-Papi...-hipó-Adrien tiene miedo, y quiere que durmamos contigo-explicó limpiando duramente sus lagrimas

El hombre la miró y luego a Adrien que estaba boquiabierto ante aquella excusa tan "patética" que le había dado. Suspirando, alzó sus hombros y le restó importancia

Otro trueno, la mujer no se detuvo para abrazar al diseñador y ocultar su cara en el pecho de él, impresionándolo por la acción

-Papá...-dijo oculta y entre lágrimas; el hombre suspiró y la abrazo

-Está bien Nathalie, pueden dormir conmigo-acoto el hombre sacándole por un momento una sonrisa, para nuevamente, por culpa de un trueno, se escondiese en su pecho

Adrien lo miró contento, con ganas de pedir permiso para retirarse a su aposento, pero viendo como su padre, dando palmadas al colchón lo invita a acomodarse a su lado, lo sorprende brevemente. Alzó sus hombros restándole importancia, acercándose a los mayores y acomodándose al lado del hombre

" _Esto es algo que no puedo desaprovechar"_ pensó el chico, siendo arropado por su padre

Para esa mañana, el despertador le pareció algo molesto, desacomodando un poco al chico de su posición, con la punta de los dedos logró desactivar aquel molesto aparato. Respiró hondo y miró a sus lados, Adrien abrazaba su brazo derecho; Nathalie en ese momento, tenía su otro brazo y la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho, al estilo matrimonial. Acomodó su cabeza mejor en la almohada y cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse nuevamente, aunque sabía que tenía muchas responsabilidades, por hoy, quería olvidarse de ellas y descansar. Sintió como la "chiquilla" se removía y tiraba su brazo de lado

-¿Qué haces Nathalie?-le dijo sin abrir los ojos

-Tengo ganas de hacer chichi, y tengo hambre-respondió, el hombre junto sus cejas y gruñó un poco

-Ve-ladró, sintiendo como se retiraba y cerraba la puerta de su baño

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se zafó del agarre del chico, despertándolo en el proceso

-¿Padre...?- dijo el modelo somnoliento

-Vamos Adrien, arreglémonos, hoy tienes escuela y yo trabajo-articuló el hombre bajándose de la cama para alistarse

Una vez listos y desayunados, cada uno se retiró a sus quehaceres. Adrien a la escuela, Gabriel en su estudio y Nathalie acompañándolo

-Oye papá-llamó la señorita

-Dime Nathalie-declaró sin alzar la mirada de la pantalla de diseño

-¿Podemos ir con Marinette?-la pregunta hizo que alzara la mirada hasta la dama, que se hallaba recostada en el suelo, mirándolo

-¿Marinette?-preguntó

-Sí, ella me dijo que podía visitarla cuando quisiera, y quiero verla a ella y a sus amigas-el hombre pensaba reprocharle por la ilógica del pedido, pero el puchero y los ojitos de perrito lograron convencerlo con irritación

-Bien, vamos-dijo gruñón

La chiquilla saltó alegre y se retiró a sus aposentos con una sonrisa

 _"Tal vez va por algo"_ pensó el mayor

Miró hacia el sitio donde estuvo la pequeña, suspiró cansino, comenzando a recoger aquel desorden sacudiendo su cabeza, ya tendría tiempo de reprenderla

Una vez estuvo listo, miró con impaciencia su reloj de mano, gorila los esperaba en el auto listo para arrancar al Francois-Dupont. Preparado para subir las escalinatas, se detuvo y la vio bajar con pequeños saltos sin temor alguno. Una sonrisa ancha y un vestido sencillo, blanco, resaltando sus perfectas curvas, la falda ancha hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, el cabello suelto y el par de baletas del día anterior

Carraspeo un poco, tratando de tranquilizarse y recordar que Nathalie era su hija temporal y no una mujer que lucía sin pudor alguno su belleza, y aceptaba, que si no hubiera estado en aquellas condiciones, le alagaría con un piropo propio de la época

La dama tomó su mano tal cual chiquilla, y presurosa lo guio con pasos agiles hasta el auto, donde el chofer, como hombre prudente, hizo silenciosa su opinión

Cuando arribaron hasta el gran edificio, vio como Nathalie salía como rayo del vehículo, haciendo oídos sordos a los llamados del hombre. Ansiosa y sin dar tiempo a nada, entro como corredora en plena olimpiada, sin permitirse acudir a quien deseaba encontrar, porque de un momento a otro sintió la profunda oscuridad

 **Y… Fue lo más corto que he hecho hasta ahora, y no sé, como que algo no me cuadra (de nuevo ¬-¬) Mil disculpas, sé que dije que iba a actualizar el viernes, incluso pensaba hacerlo antes y para hoy haber terminado de subir toda la historia, pero como estuve toda la semana enferma y trabajando (trabajar enferma apesta) no pude aprovechar mi tiempo para escribir y lo único que hice fue dormir. Por hoy, y por cuestiones laborales, sólo puedo regalarles este pequeño texto (** **en verdad lo siento) pero aspiro que para el viernes, si no tengo problema alguno, subirles el último capítulo y de pronto un epílogo (lo que pase primero, si soy sincera)**

 **Karen Agreste: Hola de nuevo, y mil gracias por tu comentario, me alienta a seguir, aunque lamento mucho darte tan sólo este pobre capítulo (y nuevamente siento que algo le falta) pero aspiro, lo más pronto posible actualizar, como dije, el viernes a más tardar si no resulta problema alguno. Este será "prácticamente" el último, aunque aún falta explicar y realizar ciertas cosas que serán detalladas en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Neko Lila: Hola de nuevo y mil gracias por tu comentario, es hermoso que te guste, aunque temo informarte que este no quedó como yo esperaba, lo revisé muchas veces, pero no sé, le falta ese no sé qué que normalmente siento que tiene, (de seguro es el trabajo ¬-¬) mil disculpas por eso. Las travesuras de Nathalie están por terminar, como aclaro (y en verdad falta mucho que aclarar) sólo falta un capítulo y tal vez un epílogo para dar finalizada esta gran aventura, en el siguiente capítulo te darás cuenta sobre los recuerdos de Nathalie ;) espero (cruza dedos) de que el viernes, a más tardar, suba el capítulo sin ningún inconveniente de por medio, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Sin más que decir, bueno, recordándoles que no olviden dejar su comentario, opinión, entre otras.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	8. Capitulo 7: ¿Que sucedio?

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y producidos por Jeremy Zag y compañía.**

 **La historia es un producto de mi cabecita sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **LA PEQUEÑA NATHALIE**

 **CAPÍTULO 7: ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?**

Nunca creyeron volverse a ver en esa misma situación, mucho menos en aquella sala, donde las horas pasaban en una lentitud escabrosa y repugnante. De un lado a otro, sin detenerse, miraban cada 5 minutos el reloj de pared, sintiendo todo en un lapsus de una hora, cada vez que observaban el segundero dar vuelta para indicar un minuto

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Para esa hora de educación física, no habia nada que avivara a los perros. Le Chien Kim parecía mas cómodo en aquella esquina de las gradas, observando todo con sumo aburrimiento; no le apetecía jugar, entrenar o si quiera retar a su némesis deportiva favorita, provocando en ella un estrés descomunal, que terminó en una especie de berrinche; enfrentándolo con manos en las caderas y ceño fruncido

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Kim?-gritó-¡Tú no eres así! ¡Levántate y deja esa depresión!-exigió

-Ahora no Alyx, no me apetece-retiró su mirada a otro lado y la peli rosada enrojeció

-Eres un idiota-espetó; se acercó a la canasta de balones, tomó uno de baloncesto y se lo tiró, siendo recibido por el chico, que la miró molesto

-¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?-se levantó, con balón en mano y enfrentándola

-Lo mismo te pregunto, tu depresión le llegó a todos-reclamó

-¿Acaso yo les dije que se untaran de mí? ¡Es mi problema, no el tuyo, así que piérdete!-bramó y dio vuelta para retirarse

-Sólo eres un gallina-gritó, haciéndolo detener y provocando el interés de los demás de la clase-Así es Le Chien, eres un nene de mamá y un gallina-provocó la peli-rosa, tratando de llamar su atención y concentración a sus palabras, sabía que el chico se ofendería e intentaría atacar, los retos le hacían falta y odiaba verlo en aquel estado, aunque nunca admitirá que le tenía un afecto especial y un profundo respeto

-¿Qué tienes? Le pua-pua Kim-algunos rieron ante la pobre imitación de gallina que les proporcionaba la chica, pero para el chico era el colmo

Se giró enfurecido y tiró el balón con todas sus fuerzas, siendo esquivado por la chica y evadido por sus otros compañeros, pero siendo recibido por la persona menos pensada, atemorizándolo de sus acciones y provocando arrepentimiento colectivo

-¡Nathalie!-el grito del rubio nuevamente los llevo a reaccionar

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Dos horas, nuevamente dos malditas y eternas horas que parecían como diez ¿cuándo acabaría la agonía?

Al salir el médico de la sala, sintieron el alma volverles al cuerpo, y se acercaron presurosos, llenándolo de constantes preguntas, que sólo llego a balbucear, por la rapidez de los hombres con que lo bombardeaban. Con miles de palabras indescifrables, los Agrestes, al ver la confusión del hombre se tranquilizaron, y formularon una pregunta cuerda e importante

-¿Cómo esta Nathalie?-dijeron al unísono, el medico sonrió y...

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?-las puertas del consultorio se abrieron, dando paso a una Nathalie enfurecida tratando de ser calmada por la enfermera

-Señorita...-

-¡Nada de señorita! hay un horario que debo cumplir y...-sus palabras se detuvieron al ver a los hombres frente a ella-Señor, Adrien ¿Que...?-pero no pudo formular pregunta alguna, pues ambos, su jefe y Adrien, la abrazaron fuertemente siendo acompañado de un -Te extrañamos Nathalie-por parte de ambos, confundiéndola más ¿qué estaba pasando?

Nathalie Sancoeur parecía una granada, nunca hubiera pensado haber pasado por tanto.

Primero, se despierta en el hospital, con una apariencia diferente a la usual, siendo bombardeada por preguntas médicas que para ella no tenía sentido, sintiéndose desorientada y con una especie de laguna

Segunda, harta de estar frente a las personas de blanco, quiere retirarse, alegando por sus pertenencias y por aquella sesión de fotos a la que ya llegaba tarde, según el reloj de pared del consultorio

Tercero, su jefe y el chico al que cuida desde hace años le abrazan, diciéndole que la extrañaron todo ese tiempo

Y por último, después de calmar los nervios de todos, se entera que los últimos 5 días estuvo comportándose como una niña de 5 años y para el colmo de los colmos, hizo y dijo cosas vergonzosas y lo único que recordaba, era haber llegado al François-Dupont para llevarse a Adrien a una sesión de fotos programada a última hora

 _"Que la tierra me trague_ " se repetía mentalmente como un mantra, tapándose el rostro ante aquellas revelaciones ¿cómo les daría la cara? pero ahora, recordando la acumulación de trabajo, tan sólo solicitó poder regresar a sus labores de siempre, sin olvidar la citación y recomendación medica, sorprendiéndolos por la asimilación de la mujer ante los hechos, no admitiendo que trabajaba para olvidar esos sucesos bochornosos y sin sentido, que de seguro en la gran mansión, nunca olvidarían.

Tecleo lo último en su tableta, antes de apagar la computadora y arreglar todo aquello que estaba sobre su escritorio, suspiró fuertemente, y acomodó sus anteojos dispuesta a retirarse, pero la presencia del Agreste mayor la hizo detenerse en su sitio y mirarlo avergonzada

-Nathalie...-interrumpió el hombre, tratando de disipar aquel incomodo silencio

-Señor, los archivos fueron imprimidos y acomodados en folios, ya mandé las copias a su correo, también re-organice el horario de Adrien, ya llamé a la empresa textilera y las telas llegaran en dos días a más tardar, ya hice la petición de las flores para el próximo desfile, mañana me reuniré con el alcalde para hablar sobre los permisos necesarios para el desfile, y lo demás se realizara mañana en la mañana-era la primera vez que Gabriel Agreste veía tal fluidez por parte de su secretaria, bueno, hasta ahora habia notado la eficacia de esta, pues en menos de cinco horas habia logrado hacer algo, que una persona normal, podría hacer de una forma eficaz en más o menos calculaba, ocho horas o un poco más.

-Bien-dijo el hombre escueto, acomodando sus hombros un poco y carraspeando

-Me retiro señor-dijo la mujer, pasando por un lado suyo

-Nathalie-se detuvo al ser llamada, y miró por un lado de su hombro a su jefe-No olvides... Mmmm... Tus cosas-concluyó, haciéndola girarse por completo para mirarlo

-¿Mis cosas?-preguntó extrañada

Eso sería interesante de explicar.

 **Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí Alma de Titán reportándose con el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, si, el penúltimo, ya está el epilogo listo para subir, sólo quería subir este primero y en unas horas subiré el final, pero primero…**

 **Carolatavs: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alienta a continuar, y si, tomaré tu sugerencia en cuenta, en el epilogo espero que puedas disfrutar de un desarrollo más explícito en la personalidad de estos tres personajes que conviven regularmente en la mansión, no será algo muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Aclarador? Creo, pero en mi opinión, será algo que los unirá. También agradezco que hayas disfrutado la historia, y que te haya sacado una que otra sonrisa, eso me alegra. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo y que el epilogo también vaya a ser de tu agrado.**

 **Posdata: Me dio pena traducir este comentario porque como no sé hablar portugués correctamente podría llegar a ofenderte, así que pido mil disculpas. Un gran abrazo.**

 **Karen Agreste: Espero que este capítulo te haya sido aclarador y de tu agrado, el epilogo estará subido en breve, y tal vez te hiciste una idea diferente a la que creías, pero espero que haya sido algo que hayas disfrutado, porque fue hecho con todo mi cariño para ustedes. Gracias por entender mis ocupaciones, trabajar es algo difícil y más en mi estatus de estar buscando algo mejor pago, aunque claro, más consumidor, pero espero seguir escribiendo historias para el mundo miraculer, y que puedan seguir disfrutando con mis locas ideas.**

 **Neko Lila: Gracias por entender mi situación, al menos hoy me pude reportar sana y viva para darles lo prometido, este es tan solo el penúltimo capítulo y querían que lo leyeran antes de que subiera el epilogo, pero ya que estoy en esta tarea, quiero regalarles el epilogo, al fin de cuentas, y para ser sincera, la siguiente semana será una semana pesada en mi trabajo, así que no podre actualizar o subir algo, entonces, ya que estoy aprovechando esta oportunidad para hacerlo lo haré encantada. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y que haya sido aclarador en muchos sentidos, como ves ya Gabriel va tomar un respiro de tantas travesuras. Nos vemos en el siguiente Cap.**


	9. Epilogo

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y producidos por Jeremy Zag y compañía.**

 **La historia es un producto de mi cabecita sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **LA PEQUEÑA NATHALIE**

 **EPILOGO**

Algo interesante de toda su vida como secretaria, seria aquello a lo que habia padecido, podrían llamarlo karma, destino o castigo divino por todo lo malo que habían ocasionado; aunque sentía pena por el pobre chico, no pudo evitar notar, que su accidente fue más bien beneficioso, permitiéndole disfrutar de su juventud, las amistades y demás; eso le alegraba, aunque fuera a costillas suyas.

Acomodó con sumo cuidado cada una de sus prendas más íntimas en su cajonera, aunque Adrien y el mismísimo Gabriel le discutieran, y pidieran perdón en cada frase que le dijeron, no podía evitar sonrojarse de tal manera, aunque agradecía en el alma el respeto que le mostraban, sería un poco incómodo el regresar a trabajar con normalidad, incluyendo ir al François-Dupont, pues los jóvenes compañeros del chico, sabiendo su situación, se dio por enterada, que en algún momento fue cuidada por la aspirante a diseñadora Dupaing y amigas.

Suspiró frustrada, cerró la maleta y las llevó a un pequeño armario, donde guardaba una manada de cosas "innecesarias" o "trebejos" como se decía vulgarmente.

Se estiró con fuerza, haciendo traquear los huesos de su espalda, dándole una especie de confort al estrés que habia tenido, y maldecía, en verdad que lo hacía, haber dañado un trabajo tan bien hecho como el extenuante papeleo, manipular el arte del señor Agreste y dañar por completo el diseño más complicado con la tela más difícil de conseguir, que en algún momento le llevó a tener una cena con el gerente en textileria para que se apurara.

Pero, para ser justa, nunca le diría al gran diseñador de Paris, que ella tenía una copia en su memoria con todo el papeleo que desencadenaba el trabajo, desde que habia empezado a trabajar con él, y que sólo tuvo que darle la orden a la impresora, a través de su computadora, para que todo volviera a como estaba; que los folios eran parte de su "mini papelería" que ocultaba un poco recelosa de sus narices, y que le permitieron solo engrapar y guardar.

Y de seguro, el gran Gabriel nunca admitiría, que si no hubiera sido por sus travesuras, no habría logrado obtener tales patrones como los que habia creado, porque cambiar todos los diseños y patrones que ella ya conocía, era algo poco común de su parte.

Y sobre todo, no admitiría, que las cenas con el gerente de la textileria era algo que disfrutaba de gran manera, porque para ser un hombre con gustos diferentes a los de su jefe, la llenaba enteramente, porque los hombres gays eran los únicos que le veían el lado sexy a todo, incluyendo al gran diseñador, y su redondeado trasero que su hijo heredó, y que con picardía, habían imaginado ver al Agreste mayor con calzoncillos de leopardo y sin anteojos, al estilo Tarzan para ser más exactos. Rió, recordando las aventuras nocturnas con su amigo Emilio y su novio Antonio, anécdotas que no olvidaría y que sabría que más adelante le serviría.

Despejo su mente cuando puso un pie en la tina de burbujas, tomó su copa de vino tinto y relajo un poco su mente, algo de tranquilidad le serviría antes de realizar su extenuante trabajo.

Miró el techo por un momento, repasando y tratando de recordar un poco su apretada agenda.

4:00 am-sesión de fotos

7:30 am-Devolver a Adrien a la mansión para que duerma 30 minutos antes de tener dos horas de clase, con la señorita Celine Bustier, para ser más exactos

10:30 am-sesión de fotos al aire libre, en el arco de las bellas artes

12:00 pm-almuerzo con los accionistas y el señor Agreste

12:30 pm-recoger a Adrien para que tome un almuerzo ligero, en el restaurante del hotel Le Grand Paris, mientras hablo con el alcalde sobre los permisos

1:15 pm-Llevar a Adrien a su clase de esgrima

3:00 pm-Llevar a Adrien a su clase de chino

4:00 pm-Citación con los de la floristería

4:30 pm-citación con el fotógrafo para habla de más sesiones

5:00 pm-...

Suspiró fuertemente, tendría que revisar nuevamente el horario, sabía que algo más faltaba, debía recordar que hacer en las horas en las que Adrien estaba distraído en cada sesión y en cada clase, ¿mañana podría con todo? tal vez debía salir de la tina, y relajarse mañana, eso sí que será estresante

Se cubrió con una toalla, tomó lo poco que le quedaba en la copa y vacío la bañera, se retiró a sus aposentos e hizo lo que normalmente hacía; elegir una pijama, cepillarse los dientes, realizarse una trenza, enrollarse en su gruesa cobija y prender la televisión, hacer zapping, ver uno que otro tutorial interesante, o una película en el mejor de los casos

Detuvo la televisión en un programa infantil, la cenicienta, para aclarar; era rara la vez que disfrutaba de aquellas cosas, que alguna vez la niñez le permitió disfrutar con emoción, pero ahora, vestida con un pijama de patos y un gato negro de peluche (regalos de los Agreste cabe decir) sin tener en cuenta esos otros que tenía ocultos en su armario, guardados de una forma especial, para nunca olvidar su fantástica aventura, bueno, si algún día recuperaba ese pedazo de memoria, que, según el doctor, era imposible que sucediera, pero se quedaría con aquellas historias que los hombres le contaron, y de seguro, con copias de fotografías que Adrien contaba con tanta emoción el día que fue cuidada por sus pequeñas compañeras.

Apagó el televisor sintiéndose adormilada, dejó el control sobre el nochero y se acurrucó un poco más en su sitio, para conciliar el sueño y madrugar, pero... Un timbre, se volteo y se acurruco, otra vez el timbre y un toquido fuerte a su puerta ¿era de esos sueños perturbantes? otro timbrazo prolongado y unos fuertes golpes a la puerta, tiró la cobija, tomo al gato de la cola; sin importarle su apariencia, fue presurosa a abrir y gritar unas cuantas verdades a aquel que osaba a robar minutos de sueño importantes antes de madrugar para empezar su estresante día, pero al abrir y ver lo que vio no lo esperaba; mucho menos sus visitas inesperadas

La mansión extrañamente se sentía solitaria, bueno, hasta ahora habían sentido tal soledad, y la casa más grande; el comedor se veía como un pasillo solitario, los Agreste compartían ese pensamiento que cada uno guardaba en su corazón. Terminaron su cena como solían hacer, en silencio; se despidieron, cada uno tomó su ducha en su respectiva habitación, tomaron el pijama, se cepillaron y se acomodaron en su cama... Cada uno en su cama, con sus propios problemas y sus propias manías

-Chico ya duérmete, mañana tienes mucho trabajo, descansa ahora que no está la molesta mujer pequeña y descansa-le replicó Plagg acomodándose a su lado

.

.

.

-Maestro... No entiendo, ella ya no está-le recordó Nooro haciendo bufar al mayor, que se acomodó en la cama con brazos cruzados

.

.

.

" _Ahora... ¿Qué les pasaba a los Agreste?"_

Para los pequeños seres, habia sido novedoso ver como el gran y estricto Gabriel Agreste hacia llamadas de un lado a otro, cancelando de último momento los eventos del día de mañana, levantando a Adrien en plena noche y con bata de dormir, con la patética excusa, como dijo Plagg, de saber cómo se sentía Nathalie.

 _"-Claro, es más fácil para él cancelar todo, y en vez de llamarla prefiere conducir en plena noche, en pijama, hasta su casa y saber cómo esta, si como no, esas cobijas y almohadas me hacen sospechar otra cosa-le alegó el pequeño kwami de la mala suerte, una vez estuvieron fuera de la vista del diseñador, listos para ir a visitar a Nathalie"_

Tocaron varias veces a la puerta, al principio tan sólo pensaron que estaba dormida, la segunda les entró algo de miedo pero la tercera vez... Claro que pensaron en tirar la puerta, pero al ser abierta con brusquedad no pensaron en ver aquello... Nathalie llevaba puesto el pijama de patitos y el gato de peluche en mano

Y Nathalie no esperaba verlos en su puerta, en pijama, con cobijas y otras cosas frente a ella

-Y... ¿cómo te sientes Nathalie?-dijo el chico, disipando la incomodidad del momento

Nunca en su vida creyó, que esto le pasaría, si le hubieran dicho hace unos días que vería a su jefe y su hijo, sentados en su sala, tomando chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, golpearía a esa persona para luego reírse a carcajadas

 _"Todo en la vida puede pasar"_ pensó

-Y... su visita se debe a...-comenzó Nathalie, girando sus manos para que ellos pudieran continuar con la frase y contestarle a su duda; los hombres se miraron, el mayor se removió incomodo en el asiento, tomando un sorbo de su bebida; el menor, al ver su incomodidad supo inmediatamente que hacer

-Nathalie, te extrañábamos, así que padre canceló todo lo de mañana y vinimos a hacer una pijamada-un fuerte atragantamiento hizo que la mujer le diera fuertes palmadas al diseñador, eso era algo que ella no esperaba escuchar, y que el diseñador no pensara que su hijo lo expusiera tan patéticamente, pues su enrojecimiento no era debido a su atragantamiento, sino a la vergüenza que sintió

La mujer sintió un poco de pena por el hombre, expresarse era algo difícil para él, no por nada era su más fiel secretaria y amiga, lo conocía, y de esta tenía que sacarlo lo más disimuladamente

-Pues me parece increíble que hayan venido, me sentía un poco sola, ya ven, estoy en el pijama que me dieron y... si no es mucha molestia... Me gustaría que se quedaran-hizo su mejor esfuerzo por dejar su seriedad y regalarles una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sabía por parte del modelo, que habia sonreído y reído como ninguna otra persona, ahora, con todos sus cabales puestos, eso le resultaba raro

Los Agreste se miraron brevemente y sonrieron (uno más que otro, les aclaro) y pusieron manos a la obra a la pijamada mas improvisada que alguna vez hubieran tenido

2:30 am mostraba el reloj de pared cuando se apagó la tv y arroparon mejor a Adrien, el chico por cansancio de aquel día, habia resistido todo lo posible para disfrutar la inusual compañía de sus adultos favoritos, pero el cansancio lo venció tan sólo unos minutos antes de que aquella película terminara

-Gracias por todo Nathalie-agradeció el hombre ayudándole a acomodar las almohadas de la cama, para ellos caer en los brazos de Morfeo

-¿De qué señor?-preguntó extrañada, depositando otra manta sobre el chico

-Por todo, hoy ha sido estupendo-agradeció sincero, depositando un beso en su frente, acomodándose silencioso en la mitad de la cama, al lado de su hijo, dando unas palmadas al colchón, invitándola a tomar su lugar. La mujer, con mejillas arreboladas carraspeo un poco, y tímida se sentó a su lado, siendo arropada por el hombre

-Hasta mañana Nathalie-le escuchó decir, antes de sentirlo caer en el letargo de los sueños

-Hasta mañana Adrien... hasta mañana... Gabriel-susurró como si fuese el mayor de los secretos, como si su nombre fuese algo tan dulce y tan prohibido de pronunciar.

Se relajó a su lado como lo más novedoso del momento, tal vez si lo era, tal vez era algo que no debía desaprovechar, tal vez debería fingir el letargo de un sueño para abrazarlo o simplemente poner una excusa... La más estúpida de todas, no importando cual, con solo tener la excusa para verlo dormir o besarle la frente mientras duerme.

Si ella en algún momento hubiera soñado o imaginado aquellas posibilidad, que no la despertasen, quería seguir ahí, donde estaba, con ese sentimiento, con las mariposas que debía matar, pero sin importar qué, no salían de ella y la consumían hasta el pecho.

Tal vez debía guardarse eso, ese momento, estamparlo en su mente y no olvidarlo, hasta que Emilie regrese o hasta que el amor se acabe, lo primero que pase, pero ahora, con una especie de enamoramiento unilateral, y con esa compañía tan peculiar que tenía, podía sentirse satisfecha, y de seguro, en algún futuro se reiría de eso. Por ahora ¿qué tan malo era? ¿Qué tan malo era tener aquel capricho infantil y baboso que muchos odiaban? a fin de cuentas, ella fue "una pequeña Nathalie" y unas horas mas no le harían mal a nadie.

No le haría ningún mal…

 **Y… No sé ¿Qué opinan? Muy… ¿raro? ¿Peculiar? Déjenme comentarios sobre el tema, este epilogo fue hecho con mucho cariño y en la madrugada, no sé, siento que me inspiré pero quiero saber cómo les ha parecido todo, y cuando digo todo, es todo sobre la historia.**

Agradezco a todos aquellos que siguieron y dieron favorito a esta historia:

 **Alcuatiumlol12, Kapricci710, LORD WOLF 98, LeoniBlackAngel, Maria J,Mey-chan Sakura, Naoto S, Neko Lila, OneSunshine0001, PercyJ01, Zully villalva, Carolatavs, Karen Agreste, Mesias619, Mihael Kuro Usagi, Naiska24**

 **Que siguieran y dieran favorito a esta locura me hizo muy feliz ¡Gracias!**

 **A los que dejaron review:**

 **Karen Agreste, Neko Lila, Mihael Kuro Usagi, TheSunshine0001, Guest, Mimi, Carolatavs, OneSunshine0001, Alcuatiumlol12, LeoniBlackAngel**

 **Sus constantes comentarios me alentaron a seguir con tantas locuras, mil gracias.**

 **A todos en general, gracias, espero en un futuro no muy lejano, poder seguir compartiendo tantas locuras, y que ustedes me sigan acompañando en estas.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


End file.
